That Girl is Mine! A My Hero Academia Story
by KaylaKakes702
Summary: Sex, love, and battle. The three things Kotono a 16 year old from America never thought she would find in Japan, let alone the greatest high school in Japan. But this young American hero gets more than she bargained for when the Boys of class 1-A find themselves head over heels in love with her.
1. American Hero

This was it. The day my life here ended. I knew this day was coming. Looking back on my life, I think everyone did. They knew the day would come when my life here in America ended and my life in Japan would start. Although I didn't think I was going to have the respect of my mother or my teachers for going.

"Kotono.." My mother said trying to fight the tears welding up in her beautiful blue eyes. I looked over at my mom. Her long blonde hair was in a bun sitting messily on top of her head. She and I had gotten little to no sleep last night. She had thrown me a giant going-away party. All my friends, teachers, and family were there.

"Mom." I said pushing my long brown hair behind both my ears as I often did when I was sad. "I promise I will call you and send pictures!I can also-" I was abruptly cut off by my mom running into my arms. She held me close, the tears streaming down her cheeks and making my face all wet.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my moms small frame as she held me as tightly as she could. I let out a small sigh and began to rub her back. She began to weep as she cried in my arms.

"Kotono." She whimpered out between cries. I laughed softly and just held her.

"Mom, i'll be fine. I have had the best training and I can handle myself. I'm almost an adult now. I can't keep my quirk to myself anymore. There are so many people I can help." I said as my mom peeled herself off of my shoulder. Her face was stained red from tears.

"I know sweetie, but Japan!? Why can't you go with your cousin to Texas, or New York?" She said wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"Mom, you know I can't stay away from Japan forever. They have the best hero school in the world and I've done all I can here." My mom looked at me with a defeated look. She knew I was right. I had outgrown the United States. I was already a teacher at one of the best schools in the country, and only at the age of 16. It was time I started to learn again and met people with my same skill set.

I turned my head towards the window where I looked out and saw a small plane. It was my flight to Japan and it would be leaving shortly. My blue eyes traced the shape of the wings on the plane as my heart began to race. I was so anxious and ready to step foot in Japan. My head turned back to my mom. She was looking out the window the same as I was. She trembled slightly as the last few tears left her eyes.

"Besides." I said Boldly as my mother turned her head towards me. "Dad will be there. I have nothing to worry about!" I said smiling. My mom chuckled softly wiping the last tears away. She smiled at me and grabbed me for another hug. I hugged her tightly as she stroked my hair.

"You're right darling." My mom said. You could here the smile in her voice as she said that. She knew I would be alright. After all I had some of the greatest hero's as parents. "Remember to bring your dad a gift for me when you see him." My mom said as she let me go. "Please make sure you make sure to call me regularly. Call me when you land." My mom said. I smiled and hugged her one last time. It was time to leave and I could't wait to get on the plane.

My heart raced as I stepped foot on the plane. My feet were planted firmly planted on the stairs of the plane. I was so excited and I couldn't stop smiling. My right hand grasped a gold locket on a thin gold chain. I turned my head and looked up to where my mom was waiting at the airport. She was waving and smiling at me. My fingers rubbed the locket as i used my other hand to wave at her.

I began to finish my short walk up the stares of the plane. As I got into the plane I was met by a stewardess. She handed me a bottle of water and told me to pick any seat on the plane. The place where I was staying in Japan had gotten me a private plane to get to my new home. No doubt it was my dad's doing.

I began my walk down the aisle, my hand brushed against one on the plane seats and a smile was plastered on my face. I looked down the aisle to the end of the plane where a door began to open. I squinted to focus as the door creaked open revealing not only a bathroom but a very familiar face. My mouth opened into the biggest smile as I saw who was in front of me. His long dark hair and gloomy face were a very odd yet familiar to me.

"Aizawa!" I screamed as the door to the plane closed behind me. This was the first step to an unknown and amazing journey.


	2. Flash Back

My feet; I didn't know they could move that fast, yet here I was racing down a small aisle of a plane like running was my quirk. "Aizawa!" I screamed happily as I dropped my water and ran into this tall and old 'Friend' of mine. I ran into him faster than Ingenium through the streets of Japan. My arms wrapped around his slender frame as he let out a small grunt. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

"You have gotten so tall Kotono." Aizawa said pulling back from me and looking me up and down. I smoothed my dark blue plaid shirt and placed one of my hands in the back packet of my ripped black skinny jeans. "And when did you get so fast?" He said extending his arm out to point to a pair of seats. I laughed softly and sat down in one of the cream colored seats. Aizawa sat across from me and motioned for me to buckle my safety belt. I buckled my seat and Aizawa pulled out a small sliding table out of the wall of the plane next to us.

Aizawa took out some folders from a black leather bag next to him. He placed them in the middle of the table and placed his hand on top of them. I looked over at his face and he closed his eyes and gently put his head back into the chair.

"I know you're probably tired." Aizawa said letting out a sigh.

"I could tell you the same thing." I said smirking. Aizawa was always a bit quiet when he was around when I was younger, but he looked almost exhausted. I was only briefed slightly on what had happened recently in Japan at the Academy. "Are you okay?" I said softly looking towards Aizawa's face. There were some fresh looking cuts and scars on his face.

Aizawa opened his eyes and looked at me. They looked tired and defeated. "Well to be honest I am still a little sore after the attack on the U.S.J." Aizawa said as the plane began to take off. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window next to me. I remember receiving the news . I had just arrived home after a mission and my mom was sitting on the couch. She was clutching her cellphone to her chest with tears streaming down her face. One of the heroes who worked for her was there holding her. She told me the news about Aizawa, the teachers, and all the students.

"Are you thinking about it?" Aizawa said snapping me back to reality. I sat up straight in my chair and shook my head gently.

"I was so scared when I heard what happened!" I said loudly as I unbuckled my safety belt. I slipped around the table in between us and kneeled on the floor by Aizawa. I grabbed his hands and took his between mine. "You don't understand what I would do if something happened to you! I can't go through that again... I-I jus-." I said as my lip quivered softly. Aizawa pulled his hand's from mine and one flew down to my chin and he lifted my head up so our eyes met. His eyes piercing with worry and sorrow. I suddenly felt weaker and my shoulders slumped as my head flew back. Aizawa shot up out of his chair and grabbed me. He cradled me in his arms as the stewardess rushed over to us. She motioned for us to follow her towards the back of the plane where there was a bed.

Aizawa placed me on the bed and he pushed my long brown hair out of my face as he sat next to me on the bed. "Kotono, you know you can't do that." Aizawa said as I graoned on the bed. My head hurt so bad, it felt like someone was stabbing my head. The last time Aizawa took my power like that I was in a coma for three days. I looked up at Aizawa who was looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "You know I hate taking your powers from you. I don't want a repeat of ten years ago Kotono." Aizawa said stroking my hair.

I groaned nodding my head. I knew what he said was true. The last time I lost control of my quirk it was catastrophic and deadly. I knew that was something I didn't want to go there ever again.

"Why don't we go over what is in those folders over on the table." I said softly while pushing myself up on the small bed. Aizawa went over to the table and came back to the bed with the files. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed me one of the files. I opened it up and the image of a man with white hair and a severed hand covering his face made me jump a bit.

"This is one of the main reasons we called you to come to U.A." Aizawa said handing me another file. He opened it and a giant beast with an exposed brain was in the front." I winced just looking at it. "This beast took on All Might and almost won." Aizawa said handing me the last file. The last file showed me a picture of a mist like creature. Much less creepy but I still couldn't get past the fact that All Might could have been taken out.

"All Might even had trouble!?" I said looking at Aizawa worried.

"This is why we need you, and we need you at 100 percent." Aizawa said taking the files from me. "If you don't think you can handle this, you need to tell me now." Aizawa said closing his eyes. I felt a rush of energy hit me, he had given me my power back.

"No!" I yelled putting my hand on his. He looked over at me. "I can do this. I can make my parents proud and all of you proud." I said confidently. Aizawa smirked at me and stood up and walked to his bag. He took out a small bottle and came back over to me.

"Listen here quirk princess, you need to keep it together and be strong. We will all be here for you and will help you along the way, but we can only go as far as you're willing to go." Aizawa said handing me a bottle of water. "Tomorrow will be your first day of school and I need you to be able to really asses everyone and figure out what you can do. I need you on your A-Game." Aizawa said opening the bottle. He poured some pills out into his hand and told me to take one.

"This is to help you sleep. By the time we land it will be time for you to start school so take this and just relax." Aizawa said. I took one of the pills and sipped some water. Aizawa put the rest of the pills away and he stood up. "Sweet dreams princess, tomorrow it's time to hit the ground running." Aizawa said before walking towards the front of the plane. I chuckled and laid down and got cozy in the bed. I looked out the window across from me. The nickname quirk princess was something funny Aizawa had given me as a little girl. After getting a mix of both my parents quirks he thought I had the perfect mix of quirks. Something like quirk royalty he said.

My father had the ability to copy quirks and my mother had the ability to change into any living creature she talked to and saw. I was blessed to get both quirks from my parents. Not only could I turn into someone and sound and look just like them, but I could also take their quirk. The only downside is I can hold someones appearance and voice for as long as I need so long as I am conscious, but their quirk is another thing. A quirk that I take gets weaker and weaker as time goes on, and it is only as strong as I am.

As I laid down thinking about the best way to use my quirk, I wonder if my quirk will even be a match for these villains? I only stayed awake for a few more moments until my eyes closed. I thought about Aizawa being hurt in the battle at the U.S.J and I fell asleep with tears on my cheeks.


	3. New Student

"Kotono" I heard faintly, all I could see was darkness. "Kotono." I heard again this time I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and shake it gently. "Kotono." The voice said again but this time more firmly. I opened my eyes squinting. I could see blurry figures around me.

"Ugh, w-what's go-" I trailed off barely able to speak. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I could hear people talking. I struggled to blink my eyes. " I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon!" I heard a mighty voice boom. Was that All Might? No, that couldn't be I was just on a plane. I kept trying to blink and get my eyes to open.

"What did you give her?" I heard a very feminine and some what erotic voice say. I didn't know that voice. I kept blinking my eyes and started to sit up. I felt really dizzy. Was I still sleeping or was I sleep walking?

"Oh! She's awake!" The loud voice boomed again. My mind was spinning and I couldn't process what was going on. "Oh! She's awake!" I repeated in the same deep and powerful voice. My quirk was taking over, I was going to start mimicking whoever talked to me. I was not in control,

"Dammit!" Aizawa said. "Shut up! Her quirk is taking over. She is still too tired she can't control it yet!" Aizawa hissed at the loud voice. My eyes started to open more. I could see Aizawa in front of me along with a really pretty woman. She had long black hair and she smelled nice. I smiled at her and felt energy flowing through me. I could tell I was changing but just not into who.

Aizawa stared at me with his eyes full of surprise. I was going to say something to him, but then the urge to pee rushed over me. I tried standing up, but I fell into Aizawa. My body hit his and it felt so different. I grabbed onto his shoulders and noticed I had what looked like a handcuff around my wrist. and my nails were a seductive red.

"What the hell?" I said tiredly in a voice that wasn't my own. I started coming to a bit more and stood up straight. I grabbed my head and winced in pain. My head was pounding and I still needed to go to the bathroom. "Bathroom!" I said loudly trying to get my vision completely back.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Aizawa said crudely. He put his hands on my shoulders and started pushing me. "The bathroom is right over here! Go to the bathroom and then get back out here!" He said pushing me into a bathroom. He slammed the door behind me and I heard laughing coming from the other side. I shook my head gently and then made my way to the toilet. I went to pull my pants down, but there was nothing where my jean button was suppose to be. I reached for it again thinking I was just dizzy, but again nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I couldn't see past my breasts. I shook my head praying I didn't actually change into someone else, but with every shake, my vision just got clearer. I ran over to the mirror and looked at what I saw. I had beautiful Raven hair and shining blue eyes. There was a small red mask around my eyes and I was wearing a cream body suit and a corset panty outfit. I reached for my neck trying to find a clasp for the full body choker which was now there. I struggled to take it off as the urge to pee grew.

"Are you done in there!?" I heard Aizawa yell from the other side of the door. He sounded very annoyed.

"Just a minute." I said finally getting the choker off. I threw it to the ground and started working on the belt with stockings and corset and panty combo, hoping I could get it of quickly so I could relieve myself.

"I am going to bust down this door if you don't come out!" Aizawa yelled from the other side of the door. I could hear that deep booming voice as well. I wondered who that was. My head shook trying to concentrate on the task at hand. The panties and belt came off easily but the corset wasn't budging, so I decided to just pull at the body suit until it came off. Once the body suit came off I ran to the toilet with the body suit wrapped around my ankles, and nothing 'covering' me but the corset.

I ran to the toilet as fast as I could trying not to fall. I let out a loud squeal as I sat down. I never had to pee so bad in my life. As I sat down to relive myself I hear the door knob to the bathroom shake. "That's it! I'm coming in!" Aizawa said throwing the door open.

My eyes opened wide as I stared at the people in front of me. Aizawa, All Might, and the woman who's body I was currently copying. Their mouths opened wide in shock as they stared at me. My now large breasts fully exposed as I relieved myself on the toilet. I saw All Mights face. He had a serious yet funny grin on his muscular face, like always. The lady standing next to Aizawa was the deepest shade of red I have ever seen, and Aizawa. His eye twitched as he turned to the lady next to him. Her face met his and she snapped.

"AIIIIIIIZAAAAAAWWWWAAAAA!" She yelled before using a flogger to smack Aizawa. The flogger cracked over and over again as she chased Aizawa and All Might around the room away from the bathroom. Aizawa kept apologizing and yelling. All Might yelled and I could hear his massive feet running around the room.

I quickly relieved myself and stood up. I focused as much energy as I could to myself and changed back to my normal self. Now that I was fully awake and competent I could use my quirk willingly. I looked down and saw I was back in my plaid blue shirt and black jean combo. I rushed out of the bathroom after I was dressed and decent.

When I reached the room with Aizawa and All Might I saw them asleep on the floor. The woman had opened up one of her top sleeves and purple dust descended from the sleeves. The woman's head whipped around and she looked at me. I got an all over body chill. She walked over to me and I was ready to run. What was this woman going to do to me?

"Hi there, I'm Midnight." The lady exclaimed while holding out her hand. I was confused to say the least. Most women would want to kill the person who exposed them but this woman wanted to shake my hand? "You must be Kotono. I knew we were going to see a demonstration of your quirk today, but I didn't think I was going to see you in so much action." Midnight said. She was smiling at me and grabbed me by the hand.

"Listen Kotono. Don't worry about this, I can tell you're nervous." Midnight said sweetly. I will wake these guys up soon and in the mean time we can get you settled in. She said

"Settled in?" I asked confused. I looked around and I was in a building. It was almost as if I was in a school of sorts. My eyes widened as I said those words in my head. "Am I at U.A.?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you're at school. Aizawa gave you a little to much medication. We were all scared you wouldn't wake up by the time school ended." She said. "But now that you are awake, I will introduce you to your class mates so you can say hi." Midnight grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from Aizawa and All Might.

As we walked down the hall Midnight started telling me about the class situation. Due to the a very specific class being attacked at the U.S.J. I would be joining their class. They were all first years so there was about a 2 year age difference between some of us. Normally I would have joined the send or third years but these were dangerous circumstances.

"Now I know you already have your hero name, and most of these student's shouldn't know who you are." Midnight explained as we approached. "Once Aizawa is back, he will explain to the class what is going on and why we have a pro hero at UA with students." Midnight said.

In America I was already a pro Hero, no extra schooling or anything was needed. I had been hired by the United States government to help with missions and such. Yet this, here in Japan, this was the major league. "Okay Kotono, I'll do most of the talking." Midnight said as we entered the classroom.

"CLASS MISS MIDNIGHT IS HERE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" A loud voice boomed as we entered the classroom. The guy was tall with clean dark blue hair and neat framed glasses. After the student talked everyone in the class was seated really proper and nice. I was so shocked as I looked at the faces of the students. Were these really the kids that survived the U.S.J. Attack?

"Listen up kids!" Midnight said as she cracked her flogger. "This is Kotono Mieawa. She is new here to U.A. and she will be joining your special little class. Midnight said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself." She said smirking to me.

I smiled lightly and pushed my long brown hair behind my ears, I felt nervous. "Hi, my name is Kotono Mieawa and I-" I was abruptly cut off by a stand offish and rude sounding voice.

"Yeah, I don't care what your name is." A boy with spiky blonde hair and mean looking eyes said. He stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "Why the hell is she here? We get attacked and suddenly you bring in some meek little girl! Who the hell do you think we are?" The boy said staring at Midnight.

Suddenly a small boy with green hair stood up. "Kachan, you know that isn't it. We don't even know why she is here or who she is. What if she is just another student?" The boy asked looking at me with a smile. He walked up to me and extended his hand. "Hi,i'm Izuku Midoria." He said as I shook his hand. He was friendly and had a very kind face.

"Listen up class." Midnight said swinging her flogger. "Kotono will start learning with you guys tomorrow. Cut her a break and help her out. Remember how you felt your first day here." Midnight said looking at me with a kind smile. "Your'e dismissed. See you first thing tomorrow." Midnight said as she left the room.

There I was standing in the front of a class full of people I didn't know. A kind stranger stood in front of me with a smile. As I looked around me I noticed everyone staring at me. Some faces were friendly, some looked at me with suspicion, and then there was one angry face. I felt so nervous but so ready to start my life here.


	4. The Boys

I walked down the halls of the school. My mind drifted as I walked. After Midnight left the class the boy I only knew as Kachan threw one of his books at me. I used my hands to block the book as best as I could. It bounced off one of my hands and part of my arm.

"I'm not weak, and I don't need some sissy girl watching my back." Kachan yelled before getting up to leave.

"Kachan!" Midoria yelled. A girl with medium length brown hair came running over to me. She took my hands. "Are you okay?" She said to me worriedly. "We can take you to see Recovery girl." She said

"I will tell immediately!" The tall man with dark blue hair said as he came over to me. "My name is Tenya Iida and I am the class rep. I will not have assaults happening to anyone in our class." He said looking at me. "Now then lets see your hand." He said taking my hand away from the girl with brown hair. I winced in pain as he grabbed it. "Does that hurt?" He asked looking asked looking to my eyes. I nodded as his eyes went back to my hand.

"It looks like it may be sprained. It is already swelling." He said while gently holding my wrist. "Uraraka. Will you accompany her and I to the nurse?" He asked the girl with brown hair. She nodded and she told me to follow her.

"Hey guys I'm coming to." Midoria said walking after us. We walked out the door and began our walk to see recovery girl.

"I knew Bakugo was mean sometimes, but he really got angry this time." Uraraka said looking to Midoria. "I wonder what came over him?"

"I think he see's me as a nuisance." I said while we walked. I blushed a bit. I was so embarrassed. Being hurt on my first day and having to go to the nurse. "I'm sorry I am being such a bother." I said laughing softly.

"Nonsense!" Tenya said so matter of factly. "This is your first day here and you are a student of class 1-A. As your student rep it is my job to make sure you are taken care of."

"Yeah, and besides Bakugo was such a jerk. We could have helped you more!" uraraka said to me as we approached a door the said nurse. Midoria ran into Recovery girl's room and started explaining what happend. As Tenya led me over to the bed in the nurses office my eyes caught glimpse of All Might standing in the room as well.

"What do you mean young Bakugo hit Kotono with a book!?" All Might yelled looking over to me sitting on the bed.

"I am sorry Mr. All Might sir." Tenya said bowing to All Might. "As the Student Representative I should have controlled the situation better."

"Y-Yes." Uraraka said bowing as well. "We could have helped her more." Uraraka said turning bright red. The poor thing was embarrassed. Recovery girl started laughing and she made her way over to me.

"You kids need to learn to control yourself. What if Kotono would have used her quirk against Bakugo!" She declared.

"RECOVERY GIRL!" All Might boomed. Recovery girl looked up at him and he nodded his head back and forth as if to say no. She looked over at me and then to the other students.

"Listen kids, I need to work on her arm so why don't the rest of you go and find Aizawa and let him know what happened." Recovery girl said pointing towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Midoria said before looking at me. "Listen Kotono I don't know why kachan did that, but I promise to find out and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, Im sorry Kotono." Uraraka said before taking a piece of paper off of Recovery girl's desk. She started writing something on it and then handed it to me. It was a phone number. "Call me when you get out of here if you want. We can talk about school and get you all caught up." She said before walking towards the door. Tenya followed her without looking back at me. He was more quit than before.

As the students exited the room Recovery girl sighed and looked over at me. She gently held my hand and then looked to All Might. "They don't know who she is, do they?" She asked All Might before she started kissing my hand. It felt funny but I could tell my hand started feeling better.

"Do you know what would happen if the media found out that the daughter of Mimicko and Renegade was here in Japan." All Might said looking at me. For once I could see those bright blue irises through his chiseled complexion. I dropped my head a bit when I heard the Hero names of my parents. Yes they were great heroes once upon a time, but neither of them did much fighting now a days. I wanted so bad to just break free from their shadows and get my own name back.

"Hey All Might, I think i'm just gonna take a walk once i'm done here." I told All Might as Recovery girl wrapped up my arm. The white bandage wrapped between the palm of my hand and down my wrist.

"Listen Ditto." Recovery girl said to me. My eyes widened, it had been a long time since someone had used my hero name. "I know it is a touchy subject for you, but your parents will be proud of you no matter how your power is used. You need to start breaking out of your shell more, or your class mates will never trust you and that will only make the job more difficult."

I got up from the bed and bowed to Recovery girl. I had no words to counter her own. I knew she was right but I knew first hand how people react to my powers and I knew I wanted to keep them hidden for as long as possible. "I'm going for a walk." I told All Might while walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I opened the door. "Aizawa will kill me if anything happens to you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I said walking out the door and down the hall. I knew I couldn't stand being here anymore.

I walked down the street, away from the school. I could see people in U.A. school uniforms walking every where. School had let out not too long ago and I knew Aizawa would be busy for a little bit of time. He could worry about me later.

As I kept walking I ran into a small cafe. The inside was cute, small tables and fancy deserts were every where. I took a seat at a small table and pulled out my cell phone. I figured I could at least call my mom and let her know I was semi okay.

"Hey isn't that Kotono?" I heard a small voice say. I looked up and looked around but couldn't see anyone I knew. "Yeah that is Kotono." I heard the voice say again. There was a small lisp to the voice and then suddenly I was hit by a medium sized purple ball. The ball landed on my shoulder and I looked to see where it came from. I looked and saw what looked like a few of the kids I saw from class today.

"Hey Kotono!" One of the boys said while waving his hand at me. He had blonde hair and a black streak down the side. He was kind of cute. "Why don't you come sit with us." He said rushing over to my table. He started pulling out my chair as I stood up. "Woah." He said looking at my bandaged hand. "Bakugo actually hurt you." He said leading me over to the table where he and two other boys were sitting.

One of the boys raised his hand to say hi to me. He had pointy red hair and ridged teeth that opened up into a sharp smile. The boy sitting across from him was the boy who had initially called out to me. He had round purple balls on top of his head that could have possibly been his hair.

"Hey Kotono, how's your hand?" The boy with purple hair said to me as I sat down across from him.

"Oh it's fine." I said laughing gently. I felt so embarrassed.

"Well I am so sorry about Bakugo." The boy with red hair said to me. He was sitting next to me with a menu from the cafe in hand. My eyes made their way to a picture of a yummy looking sandwhich on the front cover. My stomach growled so loudly. I looked up at the table and noticed everyone staring at me.

"Wow Kotono you sure sound hungry!" The boy with blonde hair said. My face turned bright red and my head shot down.

"I am so sorry!" I said trying to hide my bright red face. Laughter erupted from the table and the boy with red hair sitting next to me placed his hand on my back.

"How about we buy you some food. On me for all the trouble our class mate caused." He said smiling at me.

"Oh I couldn't. I don't even know your names. There is no way I could accept food from you." I said smiling.

"Nonsense." The boy with red hair said to me. "How about we introduce our selfs and then get some grub." He said handing me the menu. I grasped it in my hands and looked over to him with a big smile. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima." He said patting me gently on the back.

"I'm Denki Kaminari." The boy with blonde hair said. "I'm sure you'll find out i'm quite shocking." He said putting a thumbs up to me. A laugh left my mouth with his saying. It made me thing his quirk had something to do with electricity. I guess only time would tell.

"And I am Minoru Mineta."The boy sitting across from me said. He looked at me with what I assume could only be his best seductive look. My eyes widened as he looked at me. "It's an honor to meet your aquaintence." He said taking my hand and trying to kiss it.

"Knock it off you creep." Kaminari said before hitting Mineta on the back. They began arguing about how he was being creepy. I looked around me at the three boys keeping me company. They acted well together and they were all so carefree. My smile erupted into a laughter. The laughter kept getting louder until it started bringing tears to my eyes. The boys stopped arguing and looked at me with confusion.

"Kotono are you okay?" Kirishima said looking at me a bit concerned. I stopped laughing and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes i'm fine." I said wiping the tears. "I just don't remember the last time I had so much fun." The boys looked a bit surprised but then Kaminari laughed gently and put his thumb up to me.

"Well anytime you wanna have some fun or want a laugh feel free to come talk to me." kaminari said before the waitress came over to us. He looked at me with a soft smile on his face.

"Are we ready to order?" The waitress said to us grabbing a small note pad from her apron. The boys one by one went and ordered. I was still staring at the menu, my stomach was in pain I was so hungry. The last time I had eaten was a few hours before I got on the plane. I didn't even know what day it was or how long it had been since I had last eaten. I needed to get a hold of my credit card so I could pay for my food, but no doubt Aizawa had it and I was not about to call him.

"What about you ma'am?" The waitress said to me snapping me back to reality. "Well, i'll have, ummmm." I said staring at the menu. I felt a little over whelmed by the choices.

"Why don't you get a parfait and some Omu rice?" Kirishima said putting his hand over my menu. "They have a really good strawberry parfait here, and the omu rice is amazing." He said smiling at me.

"That sounds good, i'll take that." I said to the waitress handing her my menu.

"Good choice. I will be back with your order shortly." She said leaving to the kitchen.

"So Kotono, tell us about yourself." Mineta said looking over at me with his hands under his chin. Was he trying to be seductive again?

"Well i'm 16 years old and I'm from Japan originally but moved to America with my parents at a very young age." I said trying to think of other stuff I could tell them about myself.

"What's your quirk?" Kaminari asked excitedly. I was stuck, I didn't know what to say to him.

"W-well... I... I can ummmmm-" Kirishima placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we give her a chance to show us in class sometime. I would rather just be surprised when she finally shows us." Kirishima said smiling. I let out a soft sigh of relief as the other boys nodded in agreement. I didn't know how to properly respond to that question. I didn't want to scare away the few class mates I may be getting close to.

"What brought you here to Japan?" Mineta asked.

"Well, I had learned everything I could in America. Japan was the next step for me in my journey." I said looking to Mineta

"Wow, so you must be like crazy powerful." Mineta said looking over to Kaminari. Kaminari nodded in agreement. "I can't wait until we can see your full power!" He said happily. As he said that our food came to the table. The waitress began passing out plates and cups. She placed my Omu rice and parfait in front of me. I smiled as my stomach roared again. I was so hungry.

"Doesn't this Omu rice look amazing!" Kirishima exclaimes. I looked over to his plate and he had the same thing.

"Don't Japanese girls like to make designs with ketchup on their rice?" I said looking over to his plain rice. Kirishima nodded and handed me the ketchup. "Well then let me draw you something cute." i said taking his rice and drawing a heart on his rice. "There you go." i said handing his rice back to him. "Now it's perfect."

"NO!" Mineta yelled looking over to me with tears in his eyes. "I need to change my order. No fair that he get's a cute heart on his rice from such a babe!" He said looking around frantically. I looked over to Kirishima. His face was red as he looked down to his rice.

"T-thank you." Kirishima said before taking a bite of the omu rice. We all sat there talking and eating our food. I got to learn alot about the boys I was gong to school with. They told me all about my new class and they told me about all the other students and what I could expect from the teacher who they were scared of. I had to hold back laughter. I knew that Aizawa was not as cold hearted as they thought. I remember him from when I was younger though, he wasn't always so scary.

"Here Kotono, you want the cherry from my parfait?" Mineta said spooning the cherry from his parfait onto mine.

"Awe man you know the cherries are my favorite part." Kaminari said looking at mineta.

"Well here take mine." I said taking both cherries off the top of my parfait with my spoon. "Here, say ahhhh." I sadi leaning over the table and gently pushing the spoon holding the two cherries into Kaminari's mouth. He looked at me and blushed after taking them into his mouth.

"NOOOooooo!" Mineta yelled. "The goddess feeding this fiend her cherries!" He said crying. I took my spoon and sat back down laughing. I really liked these three guys. They were funny and nice to be around.

After we finished our food we decided at part ways as it was getting late. All the boys exchanged phone numbers with me and we parted ways. They offered to take me home as we left but I had to decline as I didn't really know where I was going. I didn't know where I would be staying or if anyone was around to help me figure that out. I decided to start walking back towards the school. Maybe see if I could find one of the teachers to help me.


	5. Changes & a new life

As I walked down the sidewalk on my way back to the school, I stared at my phone. All the guys were texting me telling me that they would text me until I made my way home. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I didn't know if I even had a home here yet.

Nobody had told me what my living arrangements would be. Would I stay with Aizawa or All Might? They were really the only two people I knew here. My dads family still lived here but I didn't talk to that side much. I let out a sigh and decided I may need to call Aizawa. He was going to be furious once I called him. He was probably so worried about me.

I stopped walking and leaned against a wall of a building. A small lamp dimmley lit the wall I leaned on. I slid down the wall and sat down on the cold concrete. I stared at my phone and looked at the phone number for Aizawa. A small picture next to his name popped up. It was a picture of him and I when I was little. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into the wall. What a simple time that was.

"Well well, look at what we have here." A weird voice said. My eyes shot open as I looked around me. "What's wrong?" The voice said as I looked around. I couldn't see anything around me. Suddenly I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I pressed my hand to it and a sticky slime like substance was on my fingers. "Ew." I whispered to myself trying to fling it off of my fingers. Suddenly another clump of the sticky goop landed in my shoulder. My head shot up to reveal a monster like man. He had sharp teeth and a shark like face.

"You look delicious." He said looking down at me. My heart started to race and I scrambled to get on my feet. I started running trying not to fall. "Not so fast sweet heart." The beast said to me. Suddenly he appeared in front of me. "I don't need my snacks getting away." He said running at me. His body hit mine and my phone went flying out of my hands. I had pressed the button to call Aizawa, now I just hope he got the call.

My body went flying into the wall after being slammed by the monster like man. My body hit the wall and then bounced off and hit the concrete. The wind was knocked out of me as I laid on the ground gasping for breath. " .fuck." i said between breaths. My heart continued to race as I laid there.

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the ground. The large beast grabbed me by the back of my shirt and held me at eye level. He was at least 6 feet tall and extremely muscular. He was shirtless with a pair of black shorts on. He had normal legs but his whole upper body looked like that of a shark with hands. "You're a mighty tasty looking morsel." He said running his tongue over his jagged teeth. He looked at me with these large dark eyes. I closed my eyes and got a clear picture of him in my mind and then suddenly I felt my body hit the floor.

"W-what the fuck?" The monster said clearly surprised. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. They looked exactly like his and I knew I had transformed into the monster. I stood up and stared at him. "How the hell did you do that?" He yelled at me taking a few steps back.

"Do what?" I said in his voice. His eyes got even wider than before and he let out a mighty yell. I was hoping that meant he was going to reveal his quirk to me. In this monsters form I was only a good look a like until he showed me what his quirk was there was no way I would be able to use his own quirk against him.

The monster charged at me, I stuck out my now muscular arms and we locked hands. He and I were pushing against each other. I was pushing against the beast thinking of who I could copy to take this man on.

"Kotono!" I heard a voice say from down the street. I looked over and saw Aizawa, All Might, and Midoria running towards me. My eyes widened realizing what I could do. I closed my eyes and imagined All Might as deeply as I could.

"What the hell is this!?" I heard the monster yell as my hands started growing around his. When I opened my eyes I saw the beast staring at me. I could see my reflection in his big dark eyes. The face of All Might stared back at me in the reflection.

"You picked the wrong fight, beast." I said in the booming voice of All Might. I wound my hand back and stared down the monster with a larger than life smile on my face. "TEXAS SMASH!" I yelled before landing a mighty punch on the beast. He went flying and hit a wall of an adjacent building.

"W-what...how are there two All Mights?" Midoria asked shocked. I looked over at him. He looked at me in disbelief as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Lis-" I was about to tell Midoria about my quirk, but I knew it may cause him more shock if he were talking to All Might number two. I focused as hard as I could on my normal self and then I felt myself change back to my normal self. Midoria stared at me as my body went back to normal. He walked over to me and his eyes were wide.

"How did you do that?" He asked me just staring at me. I grabbed my head, not only in pain but also in frustration. Why did he have to be here, and why did he have to see all of this?

"Listen Midoria I will explain everything, but not here...not like this." I said looking up at All Might. He had a pained look on his face as he looked back at me. "Aizawa." I said looking to him, he had just gotten off the phone, most likely with police. "Is there somewhere that we can go?" I said nervously.

"Well I was going to take you to your new place but I don't think that is such a good idea." He said looking over to All Might.

"Why don't we take the kids to my place for now and we can figure out the rest later." All Might said looking to Aizawa. Aizawa nodded his head and looked at me with anger. I could tell he was upset with me.

We waited there until the police came. They took the villain and put him in jail. The story was that I was walking back from a cafe and I was attacked by the villain. All Might just so happened to be near us and stepped in and took care of the villain. That was the only way to keep everything away from the media and make sure I was safe. We decided to go back to All Mights place. We had to sit down with Midoria and tell him what was happening.

All Might Lived in a condominium complex. His place was towards the top of the building. No doubt it allowed him to live apart from other people and he could use the roof to escape if needed. When we walked inside the room was surprisingly tidy and large. He had a nice kitchen with modern upgrades and his living room had a nice couch and chairs combo, a large t.v. and a door leading out to a large balcony. There was a massive painting of All Might standing above a fire place. There was the All Might touch I was looking for.

"Take a seat you guys, i'll get us some refreshments." All Might said walking into the kitchen. I sat on the large black couch next to Midoria. He looked over at me with a friendly smile. Aizawa was pacing in front of the TV across from the couch, I could tell that he was fuming.

"How could you be so reckless!" He shouted at me. I was slightly taken back by his tone. Aizawa had never actually yelled at me before. I looked over at Midoria and he seemed just as shocked. "What if something bad would have happened? What if he found out who you were or what you could do?" Aizawa said still pacing. "You haven't been trained here in Japan yet, you still don't have enough allies here to help you get out of situations." He said looking at me.

"I know." I sighed. I put my head down and looked at the ground. I know what kind of situation I could have been in, but I still didn't think I deserved to be yelled at. I clenched my fist and looked at Aizawa. "I just needed to get out." I said looking at him.

"And what?" Aizawa said sternly towards me. "Get out and do what, be careless and go around by yourself without thinking?" He yelled.

"I needed food! I needed to walk! I needed to talk to someone!" I yelled at Aizawa. His eyes met mine and they were full of shock and rage. I could tell he was gonna take my powers. That's what he always did when he was upset with me. I stood up and with tears in my eyes I began to yell at him. "Did you ever think that maybe I needed you?" I screamed.

All Might was standing there. He looked down at the drinks that were on a small tray. Midoria looked at me with pitty, almost as if he could see the sorrow in my eyes. "You think I wanted to just come here and be abandoned AGAIN?" I said putting emphasis on the again. Aizawa's eyes which had been fixated on the floor suddenly whipped over to mine once again. This time he took my powers and I suddenly felt weak and I collapsed to the ground on my knees.

Midoria hit the floor. He placed his arms around my body as it laid there on the floor. "Kotono!" He said worriedly. I looked up at Aizawa from the floor and his eyes looked sad. I think even he knew he might have gone to far this time. He looked towards the door and he started walking towards it.

I broke out into a mix of a laugh and a cry. "That's right Aizawa, just walk away. Like always." I said burying my face into the carpet. Tears streamed down my face. I had only been awake for a few hours and already I was causing so much trouble and losing so much.

"K-Kotono!" Midoria yelled. "S-she's bleeding. There is a lot of blood on the back of her head and her back!" Midoria said putting his hand on the back of my head.

"Kotono!" All Might said coming over to me. He gently lifted me and put me on his couch. He He looked down the back of my shirt and at the back of my head. "Aizawa there is too much blood, I can't see where it is coming from." All Might said looking at Aizawa.

"Get her in the shower and I will grab the first aid kit." Aizawa told All Might. He nodded in agreement and carried me over to the bathroom.

"Are you feeling okay?" All Might asked me as he got me to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I feel as fine as I can." I said as tears still fell from my eyes.

"We have to get you into the shower so we can see where the blood is coming from. "Midoria said to me. He had followed us to the bathroom. I nodded and started to unbutton my top.

"What are you doing!"Midoria screeched as he covered part of his eyes.

"Don't worry." I said as I finished slipping off my top. "I'm keeping my bra and panties on." I said slipping off my black boots and black jeans. I reached over and turned on the faucet to the shower. As soon as the water got warm I stepped in. All Might and Midoria looked red in the face as they looked at me. I decided I should probably put my back to them so they could figure out where the blood was coming from.

As the warm water washed over my body I let the tears flow from my eyes. What was the point of being here if I was going to be treated like a nuisance all the time. I knew who I was and what my powers could do. I just didn't understand why that meant I couldn't be a normal person.

"Well at least there is no open wound on your back." Aizawa said. he had came to the bathroom with the first aid kit. I knew there wasn't an open wound, just the large scar from the left side of my middle back to the bottom half of my back. "That means the blood is coming from your head. Aizawa said walking over to the shower. He turned off the water and wrapped a large All Might size towel around me.

"Listen Kotono." Aizawa said picking me up from the shower. He began walking me to the kitchen. All might and Midoria followed us. "I know you haven't always had it easy,and I haven't always been there for you as I should." he said placing me down on top of All Mights counters. "But I promise I will be there for you from now on, and I will try to let you live as normal a life as possible."

I looked at Aizawa and tears started filling up in my eyes. I threw my arms around Aizawa and hugged him as tightly as I could. He gently put his arms around me and I cried into his scarf. We stayed like that for a few moments until he broke away. "Let me bandage you up while we tell Midoria what you're doing here." Aizawa said. I nodded and looked to Midoria with a serious glare. He was sitting in a chair at the dining room table as Aizawa dressed my head wound.

"Well Midoria let me tell you why I'm here." I said as he looked at me intently. "With my quirk I am able to Not only look and sound like someone or something, but also use their quirk." Midoria's eyes got wide as he looked to All Might. All Might eyes were stuck to me like glue. "While I can change into anyone and use their quirks, I can only use their quirks if they show me what that quirk is. This includes special moves."

"When you saw me turn into All Might today, you saw me as an exact copy. I know all of his moves and can copy it tit for tat." I said to Midoria. He looked shocked. "Another down fall is that I Can copy someones move but it will not be as strong as the original owner, and I can only use it well and as long as I am physically okay. In America the government used me to impersonate villans, heroes, politicians, anyone who was really of any interest. During my last job I was pretending to be a politician for way to long and I thought I really was him. It has happened multiple times and when the government thinks I am a danger to myself or anyone else they have to call in Aizawa to come take my quirk from me." I said as Aizawa's eyes met mine.

"This last time when Aizawa came, he was not only there to help me snap back to reality, but to ask for my help. After the U.S.J. attack, the teachers knew they needed a professional. Someone who could blend in but also be a protector of you kids." I said sternly to Midoria.

"But how can you protect us?" Midoria asked confused.

"If you think this was just a one time thing, you are sadly mistaken." I told Midoria. His face fell as I said that. " Whoever staged that attack won't just stop at that. They will keep coming over and over and over again until they get what they want." I said looking at All Might. "You may know me as Ditto." I told Midoria. His eyes got wide.

"You're the Mimicking heroes daughter?" Midoria said with disbelief.

"Yes, but once the media knows that then so will the Villains. Governments and corporations all over the world will be after me. My powers are a huge asset to anyone. Imagine having the top 10 heroes all at your disposal." I said sadly. "People want to exploit my powers because I am such a heavy hitter. Once the villains attack again I will need to see them and gain their power. Once I do that then it will make it easier to defeat them. But until that happens nobody can know who I am. That is why this is such a big deal." I said to Midoria.

"Well Kotono, you can count on Midoria." All Might said placing his hand on Midorias shoulder.

Aizawa looked over at Midoria, his scarf began to spin and a red glow appeared around his eyes. "Oh I know I can trust him, or he will be out of U.A" Aizawa said menacingly. Midoria looked at Aizawa with a scared yet funny look. I let out a small laugh.

"Hey Kotono." Midoria said looking at me. "If you don't mind telling me, what is your plan after you turn into the villeins?" Midoria's eyes met mine and I smiled at him and then looked over to Aizawa.

"Well... I'll start acting like them. I'll look like them, talk like them, I will start committing staged or fake crimes as them. Eventually they will come for me, and then eventually I will have to take them down. Perhaps if they are evil enough, your government will be like mine and have them killed." I said looking at Midoria his eyes looked shocked.

"S-so you're going to act as bait?" Midoria questioned. I looked at him with a very soft expression. The only thing I could do was nod in agreement and look at the gentle kid in front of me. "Then, I will help you." Midoria said standing up. "I will make sure that I get stronger and help you so that you will not have to put your life at risk."

I looked at Midoria and I could see in his face that he meant what he said. He was a strong kid with a good heart. He was showing how great of an ally he could be, and a great friend. I knew that we could expect great things from him.

"Well young Midoria." All Might said standing up from his chair. "I think it is time you get home. Aizawa will take you, and i'll help Kotono get settled here." All Might said looking to Aizawa.

Aizawa agreed to take Midoria home. Tonight staying with All Might was a safer bet than any. I knew I probably wouldn't get much sleep, but at least there was someone there at the house I could count on and feel safe with.

"Here you go Miss Kotono." All Might said leading me to his room. His room was massive. It held a large All Might sized bed and a beautiful green suede sofa. A glass door leading to the balcony was there. I could see the moon from the window. "Aizawa said your clothes were at your new place so for now you can use this." All Might said pulling out a massivly oversized black shirt with his face on it. I stared at it with a grin on my face. "Let me know when you're done changing and I'll come back." All Might said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I slipped my towel off and then my bra and panties. I left them in a pile on the floor and slipped on the shirt All Might had given me. The massive sleeves went past my elbows and the shirt went just above my ankles. I looked in a full body mirror that was hanging from one of the walls. I laughed to myself as I looked. The shirt was hilariously big, but very comfortable.

I looked over to the glass door leading to the balcony. The moon was shining beautifully and it was just to tempting. I walked over to the large glass doors and slid one open. The warm air hit my face as I opened the door. I took a step onto the smooth wooden floor. Even from the door I could see most of the city. I decided to keep walking forward until finally I reached the glass wall holding me back from the city floor.

I ran my hand over the smooth silver railing on the side. My blue eyes looked up at the shining moon. I reached my hand out to it. There was nothing that would feel better than to touch the beautiful orb floating above my head. I looked at the smooth railing and a smile crossed my lips.

I took my large 'dress' and tied it so it was just above my knees and then I placed my hands on the railing. My eyes looked up at the moon and with all my strength I lifted my body. Placing one fot after another onto the railing I stood up shaking. A few tears rolled down my eyes as I reached towards the moon. I thought of my life up until now, so much had happened and now I was in Japan trying to start a new life. Perhaps my dream to get to the moon would have to be placed on the back burner to this new life I was going to start.

"What would you do if you fell?" I heard All Mights voice from behind me. He said it as quietly as he could I could tell he was trying not to scare me. I pulled my hand away from the moon and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"Well..." I said doing a little turn towards All Might. "I would fall and hold my arms out. Maybe the moon would catch me." I said looking at All Might with a small smile. He held out one of his massive hands to me.

"From now on someone will be there to catch you." All Might said as I took his hand. I jumped from the railing to land on the balcony but All Might caught me with his other arm and gently placed me on my feet. "Japan is a whole new start for you, someone will always have your back here." All Might said looking down at me. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired." I said looking towards the door. All Might started walking towards the door and I followed. I looked at the bed, the blanket and sheets were pulled back on the massive bed and there were some blankets and pillows on the couch not far from the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I said walking over to the couch.

"Oh no Kotono." All Might said pointing to the bed. You're sleeping there, this is for me." He said smiling. I was thoroughly confused.

"Uhmmmm..." I said looking at All Might "I may be wrong, but you're like seven feet tall and that couch doesn't look that big." I said looking at him. He sat on the couch with his knees up to his chest.

"Nonsense Kotono!" All Might boomed throwing the blanket over himself. It looked like a napkin compared to him. I began to laugh. My laughter rang through the small house and I fell back on the bed. "Trust me Kotono." All Might said. I lifted my head and looked at him. He was fixing his pillow. I saighed and crawled into the massive bed and got cozy under my blankets. All Might turned off the lights and I could hear him get cozied in on the couch.

"By the way Kotono." All Might said as he shuffled around the couch. I heard the sound of steam but ignored it. "How did you stand on that balcony?"

"I used Magneticas powers." I said closing my eyes. Magnetica was a powerful American hero who could use metal to basically stick himself to things. "I'm getting better at using small quirks of others without turning into them... but honestly I didn't think I was gonna be able to use that railing to magnetize myself, it was just luck." I said looking over to where All Might would be laying. I couldn't see anything in the dark, but I could see those bright blue irises of his.

"We'll we can work on strengthening that tomorrow." All Might said without blinking. "Go to sleep, we can take you to see recovery girl tomorrow, and then we will get you into class." All Might said finally closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. My first real day of school. I just hoped that tomorrow went better than today.


	6. The fire in his eyes

My eyes opened slowly, a bright light shown into them. Squinting they needed time to adjust. All around me there was light. I turned my head to the right and I could barely make out a large green mass. I kept blinking and then looked back to my right. I saw a lot of bright light, and a large figure. I sat up and shook my head, trying to make out the figure. Once my eyes finally adjusted, I could tell it was All Might.

I had forgotten for a moment about everything that had happened the night prior. I looked over at All Might who was shirtless and wearing long gray sweat pants. He had a cup in his hand and he was standing on the balcony. His massive body leaned slightly forward as he looked over the city. I decided to get out of bed and go see him.

"Miss Kotono." All Might said smiling at me. "How are you feeling? Would you like some tea?" All Might said extending out his mug to me. I grabbed the mug from him and then went and sat down with a smile.

"I'm tired." I said sitting down on a small wooden bench that was on the balcony. I took a sip of the tea All Might had given me. The tea felt nice on my throat which was slightly sore from all the crying prior that night. "I can't wait to come back home and sleep tonight." I said looking over at All Mights bed. "I don't remember the last time I slept in a bed that comfortable." I said smiling.

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." All Might said leaning his back against the balcony. "Are you ready for school?" All Might asked while looking at me.

"I suppose. I think once I get into the swing of things then perhaps I will feel better." I said looking out onto the horizon. The sun was low in the sky indicating it was early morning. I was curious as to when I would be going to school. In America most kids were leaving for school before the sun was even up.

"Well miss Kotono, finish your tea and then follow me. I'm going to take you to your new place so you can get ready for school." All Might said walking into the condo. I smiled and drank the tea as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to get to my new place.

After drinking my tea All Might made me come out onto the balcony with him. He made me jump on his back and he proceeded to start jumping from building to building. It was a rather scary experience. When we landed we were only a few buildings away from All Mights condo. I looked over and could even see his balcony.

I got off of All Mights back as we landed. Ahead of me there was a a large double glass door. All Might opened one and motioned for me to go inside. I went ahead of them and when I got inside there was a beautiful lobby. The floors were made of polished wood. I walked in and as I walked I could see water below me. Some of the floor was made of glass and I could see koi fish below. I followed the glass through a door.

When I opened the door a beautiful court yard opened up to me. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. A lovely koi filled pond surrounded by rocks was below the cherry blossom. There was a large open yard full of trees and a few benches. A smile crossed my face.

"Kotono." All Might said from behnid me. I turned around and looked at him happily. "Let's get you up to your apartment." All might said walking back into the building. I followed All Might to an elevator and we got inside. He pressed the button for the top floor and we went all the way to the top. Once the elevator stopped and the door opened it revealed another set of beautiful large double doors. I opened one of the doors and it revealed a large and beautiful space. My eyes lit up. I walked over into the middle of the room and I looked around.

The room had a living room, a large kitchen,an entertaining area, a fire place, and a dining room. The place was already decorated and was full of beautiful furniture. "This place is massive!" I told All Might excitedly. I heard foot steps behind me and I turned to look, it was Aizawa.

"Well we have another surprise." Aizawa said grabbing me by my wrist. He started walking past the dining room and down a small hallway there were two large double doors and he let go of my wrist and opened both doors while walking inside. The doors opened to reveal an overly large room and a very large german Sheppard on the bed.

"Ichigo!" I shouted running over to the all black dog. His tail started wagging and and he pounced off the bed and ran to meet me. I fell to my knees on the floor and opened my arms as the fluffy giant ran into my arms. The dog greeted me with lots of kisses to the face. "How did you get Ichigo here?" I said to Aizawa.

"Yeah..." All Might said confused. "Why is there a giant dog here?"

"Well Ichigo here is a very special dog." Aizawa said looking to All Might. "His dad was a guard dog and companion to Kotono's family before he passed about 4 years ago. They got a new dog especially for Kotono. She needed a dog to help her on missions." Aizawa said looking back to me. All Might was still confused and pressed Aizawa for more information.

"Ichigo is the only dog who can tell the difference between Kotono weather she is in her real form or not. He warns her of on coming danger and he has a mean bite." Aizawa said. "He and Kotono were in a bad fight a few years ago and he lost a few of his teeth. Those teeth were replaced with a hard metal that can pierce through weapons,flesh, and even bones. Besides being one of Kotono's best friends he is also a fierce warrior and protector of her." Aizawa said letting out a loud whistle. Ichigo ran to his side.

"Now that you have your friends back, and said your hello's I think you need to get ready for school." Aizawa said pointing to a large wardrobe. I got up off the floor and ran over to it. I opened the door and there were school uniforms hanging on the rack and shoes on the bottom. My eyes lit up as I looked over at the uniforms. I was excited to start real school.

Aizawa and All Might left the room as I showered for real and got ready. I blow dried my hair after the shower and let it be in a messy yet wavy mass. I slipped my shirt on first and then my skirt. I tucked my shirt into my skirt and then slipped on a pair of black thigh stockings. I slid a pair of brown loafers on and then opened the door where Aizawa and All Might were standing around. Their eyes looked up to me and Aizawa looked slightly shocked.

"Wow, you actually look like a student." He said walking over to me and handing me a gray jacket to go with my outfit. "How do you feel?" He asked me placing his hand on the back of my head. I winced slightly and he noticed.

"Miss Kotono, you can skip school today." All Might said looking concerned. He started walking over to me.

"N-no." I said gently moving Aizawa's hand away from the back of my head. He looked at me with his deep eyes. "I need to go to school and start doing my job." I said smiling as wide as I could. I just needed to smile through the pain like All Might did.

"Well then." Aizawa said putting his hands in his pocket. "Let's get going, we can walk to school and I will show you a few ways to get there." Aizawa said walking to the door. All Might and I followed. Ichigo tried to follow us.

"I'll be home soon!" I told Ichigo before I closed the door behind me and following Aizawa and All Might to the elevator. "Hey Aizawa." I said looking at the man as we got a ride to the bottom floor in the elevator. He looked at me with curious eyes. "Can't anyone just use the elevator and come up to my place?" I said confused.

"Not entirely." Aizawa said taking a card out of his pocket. "Normally you will need a key to get up to the penthouse." Aizawa said handing me the shiny pink card. "This one is for you. I have a card, All Might has a card, and soon a few other people will as well." Aizawa said as my eyes lit up. "Some people you may not know may show up with me every once and a while, and then once we find out who we can trust we will give keys as needed. It is mostly for a precaution and to keep you safe. I will warn you before any of us comes over." AIzawa said as the elevator came to a stop. The door opened and we walked out.

"Well Miss Kotono." All Might said placing his hand up in a wave. "I will see you at school." All Might said walking out of the building. Aizawa looked at me with his usual expressionless face after All Might left.

"Well let's get going." Aizawa said as he started walking toward the door. I walked after him and we began our journey to the school. "So, you will have the option of a driver to school, you can walk, or ride a bike." Aizawa said as we walked. "You live close enough so you won't have to worry about catching a train or anything." He said suddenly stopping dead in his tracks. Aizawa turned and looked at me.

"A-Aizawa...?" I asked as he looked at me with a some what serious look on his face. His eyes met mine and we stood there staring at each other as a soft wind blew.

"Kotono Mieawa." Aizawa said taking one of his hands out of his pockets. He grabbed one of my hands and gently squeezed it. "Unfortunately you will not be known as Mieawa any more. From now on you will be going by Kotono Monroe an American exchange student with a normal quirk who is here in Japan to study." Aizawa said looking down from my eyes. He knew my whole life that my name was always important to me and My dad has always told me that no matter what I need to own the name I was given. We could mimic anyone but as long as we kept our name when we were in our own bodies, we would always be ourselves. I knew how Aizawa felt telling me this.

"Aizawa." I said looking over to him. His eyes met mine and I was smiling. Aizawa looked shocked. "I'm a hero and I am here to do a job. I know my dad will understand and I think he will approve of everything I am doing." I said confidently. Aizawa smirked and gave my hand one final squeeze before he let it go and we continued to walk to school. Aizawa stayed quiet most of the way to school. He would answer my questions about various places we passed. I lived close to a cafe, a grocery store, a nightclub and a small shopping mall. It was nice.

Aizawa and I finally stepped foot on campus and he walked me to my class. "I'll introduce you, so don't be too worried." He said before we got to the door. As he flung the door open he walked in and Iida stood up.

"Good Morning! !" Iida said as Aizawa walked in. I started laughing and then everyone looked over at me.

"Good morning." I said walking into the classroom. "Hi Iida." I said walking past him waving. I walked over to Kirishima and Kaminari. "Hi Guys!" I said walking to their desks. they both stood up and then Mineta and Midoriya came over to us.

"Kotono." Mineta said coming over to me. "How are you feeling?" He said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, how is your arm?" Kaminari asked me gently grabbing my arm. I had honestly forgotten all about my arm as I was dealing with my head after being flung into the brick wall. "If it still hurts we can go get some more desserts." Kaminari said while chuckling. I looked over at Aizawa and he was rather confused looking.

"I-i'm fine." I said slightly embarrass.

"Well it looks like there is no need for too much introductions." Aizawa said sternly. "Now all of you take your seats and Kotono you come up here so we can all discuss some things." Aizawa said as I walked up tot the front of the classroom. Everyone took their seats and then we all looked at each other. "Listen up, after yesterdays incident when I was out of the class, it looks like I am going to have to lay down some ground rules." Aizawa said he looked over at the class and then his scarf started hovering above him and his eyes were glowing.

"If there is any more unauthorized violence in this classroom I will personally expel anyone involved!" Aizawa said yelling at the class.

"Y-Yes sir!" The class said in unison. I looked over to the guy I knew as Kachan and he was looking at me with an angry look. Why the hell was he so mad?

"Now then." Aizawa said relaxing. "Kotono will introduce herself and then we can go do some battle training Aizawa said suddenly wrapping himself in a yellow sleeping bag. I was confused.

"Well." I said looking at the class. "I'm Kotono Monroe and i'm an exchange student from America." I said. Everyone looked shocked. "I'll be here studying for the majority of my high school career." I said Happily. "I want to be a pro hero in Japan and I hope that we can all get stronger and better together. Although if I could ask a favor from everyone here, it would be that we go around and everyone introduces themself." I said happily. Everyone happily obliged and hey took turns introducing themselves. I was hoping it would make people trust me a bit more.

"Alright everyone." Aizawa said "I think we all talked enough. Let's get outside and we can get to training." Aizawa said sternly. We all got up and we got ready to get some hero training in.

Once outside and changed into our blue uniforms Aizawa gathered us into a group.

"All right listen up." Aizawa said "Even with recent incidents here at the school we are still going to be holding the annual sports festival. "Aizawa said. Everyone got very happy and slightly shocked. I was a little confused.

"What's a sport festival?" I asked confused. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"The sports fest is only the best competition ever!" Tooru said

"Yeah!" Midoriya said. "It's where we get to show off our skills and abilities. They hold it every year!" Midoriya said looking at me.

"Yes, and today all of you will be sparring, training, and practicing." Aizawa said. "Now then, the first thing we're going to do is reassess your skills from the beginning of the year. We will be doing the ball test again." Aizawa said. All the students started lining up so I walked up to Aizawa and I gotwithin whispering range.

"What is my quirk suppose to be?" I whispered to Aizawa. He looked at me with a bit of shock and confusion. "Don't tell me you idiots didn't think to give me a specific quirk." I told Aizawa. I sighed and thought about what I could do. I was very limited on the different quirks I could use without changing into someone. Without really practicing someones skills I have to copy EVERYTHING about them.

"Just wing it." Aizawa whispered while pointing to the line. I got in line next to Kirishima. He smiled his sharp smile at me.

"Are you nervous?" Kirishima asked me. I just nodded to him and looked down at my feet. "Well don't be nervous, you should just relax and do your best. I'm sure whatever you do, it will be great!" Kirishima said. I sighed and looked at him with a smile. I gently reached my hand up and squeezed his for just a moment. He looked at me and blushed as I dropped his hand.

"Kirishima!" Aizawa yelled "Get over here and show Kotono how to do this test." Aizawa said. Kirishima ran over to Aizawa and grabbed a small ball from him. He went over to a small base like area on the ground. Kirishima wound his hand back and then released the ball. His movement was so fast and there was so much force behind his throw I could barely see the ball fly away.

"Wow!" I shouted as Kirishima walked back over by me. "You're so strong!" I said grabbing onto his arm. I squeezed his arm playfully and he started flexing. I laughed and our eyes met. He was was smiling at me.

"Oh just wait until you see me." Bakugou said brushing by me. He hit my shoulder with his while he walked by. A scowl crossed my face as I watched him walk over to Aizawa and then the make shift plate on the ground. "I'll show you strong." Bakugou said taking the ball and throwing it as hard as he could. The ball went flying and it went even further than Kirishima's. Bakugou looked over at me with a cocky smile.

"Oh you think that's far?" I said rolling my eyes. Bakugou looked at me with a scowl on his face. I went over to Aizawa and grabbed the ball from him. Aizawa's eyes met mine. He looked stern, I knew he was warning me to not get carried away. I just smiled at him and then walked over to the plate.

I planted my feet firmly into the ground and took a deep breath. I needed to focus. I had to be able to pull this off without changing into anyone or my cover would be blown. I looked into the horizon and pulled my arm back. I took another breathe and then pushed into the dirt as hard as I could. I then released my ball with as much power as I could. The ball blasted far beyond the horizon and behind me a large blast of wind hit the students.

"That. Was. Amazing!" uraraka yelled. The students started cheering and Midoriya ran over to me.

"Kotono that was amazing!" He said looking at me. "How do you keep control over your body like that?" he asked looking at my arm. "That move had so much power behind it, we need to train together" Midoriya said smiling at me. Even though he knew what my true power was, I could tell he was still serious.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Bakugou shouted at me. I just looked over at him and stuck my tongue out to him. Kirishima and Kaminari were holding him back as he tried coming over to me.

"All Right, settle down. We can finish this test and then move onto sparring." Aizawa said looking over to us. I sat down on the grass and then started laughing. This was going to be a fun day.

We finished up the testing for everyone and then it was time for the sparring. Aizawa was deciding the partners for the sparring. I was looking around at all the students and I was trying to see who would be the best pairs based off the quirks that I had seen from the ball test. Most of the obvious people were being paired up but I noticed Bakugou and I were the only two without a partner.

"I'm not fighting her!" Bakugou shouted at Aizawa. Aizawa was having none of that.

"Listen here." Aizawa said as his sca began rfto hover above him. "You can either fight her or I will revoke your right to join the sports fest." Aizawa yelled. Bakugou looked over at me and started growling. He was clearly heated. "You two can go last, but there will be some sparring." Aizawa said before her gathered the other students. One by one he named off the pairs in the order they would be going. Bakugou and I were last.

Slowly but surely we watched everyone fight. Some of the fights were obvious and others, their outcomes were completely surprising. One thing was for sure, everyone in class 1-A was very talented and had the ability to be a great hero.

"Alright Kotono and Bakugo, it's your turn to fight." Aizawa said. I stood up and took off my jacket. I threw it on the ground. Bakugou looked at me and then we walked over to the fake city a few yards in front of me. I stood in front of Bakugou and he looked at me. He had on his whole costume and I was in my school uniform. "Listen if things get out of hand, I will stop this fight."Aizawa said looking at both of us. He looked at me and then walked away from Bakugo and I. Suddenly the buzzer sounded and then Bakugou took off.

"I will crush you!" Bakugou shouted and he flew at me with a right hook. I jumped back as fast as I could and he hit the ground with his fist. I took my moment to start running in between some buildings. Bakugou took no time to take after me. I used the wind ability from the ball tournament and used it to propel me up to the top of a building. Bakugou was right under me.

"So you like looking at pretty girls panties." I said to Bakugo as he was under me. His face turned bright red and I took advantage of the moment and used the wind to propel my foot into Bakugous chest. He went flying to the ground but I knew that wasn't enough to knock him out so I decided to keep going. I gently landed on the fround and took off running between the buildings. I needed a better strategy.

I kept running until I was sure I was far enough and then started thinking of what I could do to win against Bakugou. He was really strong. I leaned against a wall of a building. My head was still sore from yesterday. I grabbed the back of my head and closed my eyes. I needed to end this soon.

"STOP SLACKING!" I heard Bakugou yell. My eyes shot open and there was a large thing of flying towards me. I quickly reacted and shot a large thing of water towards Bakugou. He didn't know how to react and got blasted by the water. Suddenly my power had turned into a multi element power and I needed to stick with the mistake. "YOU HAVE WATER TO?" Bakugou yelled as he came running at me. This time I ran back at him and with fire in my right hand. Bakugou's face lit up into a crazy smile as we reached each other. I landed a blow on him and him on me. We both went flying back and there was fire all around us.

I lifted my head up from the ground and although my vision was blurry I could see Bakugou getting up. With all my Might I stood up on my feet and I saw Bakugo run at me. He was trying close range attacks now. I easily dodged all of Bakugous moves. I felt more and more dizzy by the moment and I knew I needed to end this. I looked at Bakugou and he looked back at me. He looked happy and mad at the same time.

"Hey pervert." I said looking at Bakugou. He looked at me curiously as I started slowly lifting up the corner of my skirt. Bakugou dropped his arms and then I smirked, that was what I was looking for. I quickly jumped at Bakugo and then grabbed his collar. He tried to grab me but I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his neck and Squeezed his neck with my thighs. I leaned back and grabbed both of his arms so he couldn't burn me and then shifted my weight forward causing him to fall forward on his face.

Bakugo struggled on the ground as I sat on him. Suddenly All Might was in front of me.

"Young Bakugo and Kotono." All Might said. "We were all watching the fight but it's time it ended. Kotono is the winner." All Might said. I happily got off of Bakugou and stood up. Bakugo laid there motionless. "Bakugou?" All Might said looking at the blonde kid. Suddenly Bakugo shot up, his fist flying at my face. In a reaction I stuck mine out as well. I felt his face hit my fist, but his fist also hit my face and suddenly everything went black.

"Kotono." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly. I opened my eyes and I saw a blurry Bakugou. I blinked a few times and kept looking at him.

"B-Bakugou?" I said quietly. I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed, it looked like I was in recovery girls room. "What happened?" I asked quietly. Bakugou looked away from me and sat on my bed.

"We fought and knocked each other out." Bakugo said looking away from me. I looked at his back and started laughing. Bakugou whipped his head around and looked at me. "What the hell is so funny?" Bakugou asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I enjoyed our fight. You are a great opponent and I hope we can fight again." I told Bakugou. He looked at me with a much softer expression than normal. "You're really strong." I told him. Bakugou smirked at me.

"You're damn right I am." He said flexing his arms. I smiled and grabbed one of his arms. He looked at me and I could see the smallest hint of pink on his cheeks. Bakugou was pretty cute, but he was also a brute.

"So..." I said looking down a bit. "Can we spar together and get stronger... as classmates?" I asked looking back up at Bakugou. His eyes met mine and he was smirking at me.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that." Bakugou said as I took my hand off oh his arm. I put my hand on his upper thigh and he just looked at me with his red eyes. I looked at him. It was nice fighting someone strong who didn't know who I was or who was too afraid to actually take me on. I just hoped it could stay that way. "Kotono." Bakugou said while looking at me. "You know, you're a pretty good opponent." Bakugou said. He looked at me and place his hand on mine. I breathed in sharply, his touch was very warm.

I tilted my head down and blushed a bit, this was a little odd. Bakugo grabbed my chin softly and tilted my head up. His eyes met mine once again. "There is something... arousing..." Bakugou said. "Something arousing about a strong woman." Bakugou said. My heart raced a but as we stared at each other. Bakugo licked his lips softly as he looked down at me. My heart fluttered a bit, it made my body hot looking at him. I decided to go for his lips but as I went I heard someone at the door. I pulled away from Bakugou and he stood up from the bed.

Aizawa suddenly walked through the door. He looked at me and then looked over at Bakugo. "Well i'm glad to see that you two are friends suddenly." Aizawa said. Bakugo Rolled his eyes and then walked over to me. He held out his hand while in front of me. I looked confused but I took his hand and shook it. I could feel something in his hand so I took it. Bakugou took his hand away from me and then walked towards the door. He left without saying a word.

Aizawa waited for Bakugou to go and then he closed the door behind him. Aizawa looked over to me sitting on the bed.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were Avatar the Last Airbender?" Aizawa said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "So because everyone saw that, we have to start telling people that you can control the elements because you couldn't control yourself." Aizawa said looking to me. I sighed and stood up from my bed still gently grasping what Bakugou handed me.

"Well, it will make it a little bit easier should something go wrong. I'll be able to help out more and there will be less explaining to do." I said fixing my skirt. Aizawa just sighed and looked at me.

"I suppose you're right." AIzawa said. "Well it's the end of the day. Why don't you go home and maybe do some shopping this weekend. We got credit cards set up here, and your dad will be paying for everything." Aizawa said as we left the nurses room. Aizawa walked me to the front doors of the school and then we said our goodbyes. He was staying late at school and I was going to go home by myself.

As I walked out of my school I remembered the small thing bakugou had given me. I took it out of a pocket in my skirt and it was a small piece of paper. I uncrumpled it and it was a phone number. I grabbed out my cellphone and typed in the number. I called the phone number and I suddenly heard a phone ringing behind me. I turned and there was bakugou.

"Let's Finished what we started." He said smirking at me. I stopped dialing the phone and smiled at him. I guess he could come to my place.


	7. Moon On Fire

Bakugo and I were walking to my place. He was walking a few feet behind me as we walked. I would look back at him every few minutes and he would be looking at me with a small smirk on his face. I would smile and keep walking. I took out my cellphone and texted Bakugo.

K: Why are you walking so far away? :P

I could hear Bakugo's phone go off behind me. I heard bakugo grunt slightly. I fought the urge to look back, but I was hoping he was texting me back. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I opened. I looked at my phone and it was a text from Bakugo.

B: What if we see someone from school?

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance, but he was right. It would be hard to explain why he was walking with me, and lord forbid we ran into a teacher. I guess we could just text on the way home.

K: Well I guess you're right.

B: Whatever. I just don't want any problems.

K: And what problems would those be?

B: Don't play stupid. You know what people would say.

K: You act like I care. ;)

B: _

K: Whatever, just be grateful i'm even talking to you. How did this even happen, you punched me after I won!

B: Well you tried to suffocate me!

K: We can try that again later ;3

I heard Bakugo chuckling behind me. I turned and looked at him he was smiling down at his phone. His eyes looked up at me and he smiled a devilish smile. Bakugo then used his tongue to lick his lips seductively. A pulse went through my body as I saw him. Suddenly my phone vibrated again and it was Bakugo.

B: You look good in that uniform.

I smiled as I looked at my phone and then suddenly a wicked idea came to my head. I placed my phone in my pocket and then place a hand on each side of my skirt. As we walked I slowly began to pull up my skirt. I had been wearing a small black pair of boy shorts which framed my ass nicely. I held my skirt up as we walked letting my ass shake. I decided to turn and take a look at Bakugou. I let my skirt fall and I started walking backwards. Bakugo's face had a large smile across it as he looked at me.

"Are all American girls as fun as you?" Bakugo said walking to meet me. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly. "You might just make this the best school year ever." Bakugo said letting go of my hand. We had finally made it to my building. I walked inside and Bakugo trailed behind me.

"Wow, you live here?" Bakugo said looking at me. I nodded and led bakugo over to the elevator. I took the small pink card from my bag and then inserted it into the key card slot. The elevator opened and Bakugou and I walked inside.

"I hope you don't mind dogs." I told him. Bakugo just shook his head and I pressed the button to go up to the top floor. Once the elevator doors closed Bakugo grabbed my by the waist and pulled me close to him. Our faces were inches apart.

"I've been wanting to do this since you knocked me into ground." bakugo said placing his lips on mine. I was shocked slightly but relaxed into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned slightly. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips closer to mine. Bakugo draped his arms around my hips and then grabbed my ass. I moaned again and pulled my face away from his. He was smiling at me and then picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel a bulge pressing against me from his pants. I smirked at him and then he placed me down on my feet as the elevator came to a stop.

Bakugo and I got off the elevator. He looked around slightly confused as I walked him to my door. I opened the door to my place and Ichigo was there to greet us. The massive dog jumped on me for attention but then noticed Bakugou. Ichigo immediately started growling and he went under my legs and stood between me and Bakugo.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Bakugo yelled as Ichigo was viciously snarling and growling at him. I chuckled a bit and then let out a loud sharp whistle. Ichigo immediately sat down and stopped growling at Bakugo. I stepped around Ichigo and went over to Bakugo. I grabbed his hand and took him over to Ichigo.

"Freund." I said to Ichigo and then I placed Bakugo's hand on top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo suddenly leaned into Bakugou and was begging to be pet.

"What the hell did you do?" Bakugo asked as he looked down at Ichicgo who was staring up at him. I laughed and whistled for Ichigo. He ran past me and inside the house.

"Well in America people train these dogs in German, so I did the same thing. I just told him the german word for friend and he calms down pretty quick. He won't let random people into my house but when he is walking down the street, he is harmless." I said as I motioned for Bakugo to follow me into the house. He came in and his eyes got wide. I closed and locked the door behind him.

"Do you live here alone?" Bakugo asked as he walked inside a bit further.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty successful in America so they decided to put me up in a nice place while i'm here." I said grabbing Bakugo's hand. He looked at me and smirked. I started walking him over to the living room and sat him on the couch. "I'm going to get some drinks." I told him as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of water a melon flavored soda, and a small bottle of chilled creamy sake. I placed the drinks on a medium sized tray and then I grabbed a large bag of chips and some small glasses. I walked back into the living room and placed the tray on my wooden coffee table.

"I have snacks and alot of choices of beverages." I said opening the bag of chips and grabbing one and munching on it. I sat on the ground in front of Bakugo as he sat on the couch. I grabbed the bottle of Sake and opened it. I poured it into two glasses and handed one to Bakugo. "Do you drink?" I asked as he took the cup from me. He took the sake down in one shot. I looked at him and laughed.

"Gimme some more." Bakugo said holding out his glass to me. I rolled my eyes playfully and poured him some more. Bakugo took it all down in one swig and then handed me his glass. I took it from him and placed it on the table.

"You must not drink sake to often." I said sipping mine. Bakugo suddenly stood up and he hit my arm with his knee. The sake spilled all over my uniform.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry Kotono." Bakugo said as he helped me up of the ground. The Sake dripped from my shirt and was soaking through.

"It's okay." I said smiling at Bakugo. "I'm gonna go clean up." I said looking at Bakugo. "Feel free to look around or do whatever you like while I shower." I said walking to the bathroom.

I walked into my room and then into my bathroom. I turned on the light and it illuminated my bathroom. It had a massive bath tub, a walk in shower and a double sink with an attached vanity. I opened the glass door to my shower and flipped on the water. I was excited to get in a steaming shower.

I stripped of my school uniform and threw my clothes onto the floor in my bedroom. I could see the mirror in my bathroom start to steam up. I smiled and decided to turn on the bluetooth speaker on my bathroom counter. I put the music on and grabbed some towels from the closet in the bathroom. I placed a small stack on the floor next to the shower and then stepped in.

The warm water hit my shoulders and I shuttered in happiness. The warm water felt good on my body. I grabbed my loofah off a hook on the shower wall and put some Cherry sented body wash in it. I lathered the body wash into the loofah and then started rubbing it over my body. I got self conscious about my smell and hopped I smelled okay after Bakugo and I battled today. I for sure broke a major sweat. I decided to really run the loofah over my body so I could get all the dirt and sweat off of me.

I let the water run over my soapy body and then put my head under the water. The warm water hit my scalp and it stung the wound on the back of my head. I had forgotten to go see recovery girl. The pain in my head soon passed and I tilted my head back letting the water run over my face and hair. I started running my fingers through my hair and then I heard my shower door open. My eyes shot open and there was Bakugo.

"This looks too nice to not join you." He said taking off his shirt. I stared as Bakugo stripped his shirt. He had an amazingly toned stomach. I bit my lip and stared at him. His eyes caught mine and he smirked at me. "Control yourself." Bakugo said teasingly. I turned red but kept my eyes on him. He unbuttoned his pants after taking off his belt and then pulled them down revealing a large under a pair of dark gray boxers. My eyes widened. "I hope you're not new to this kind of thing Bakugo said stripping himself of his boxers and tossing them on my counter.

Bakugo walked into the shower and I pressed my back to the wall of the shower as he came in. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, he placed it on his abs and grabbed my loofah from my other hand. "I haven't showered since we fought." Bakugo said as he let go of my hand and started rubbing the soapy loofah in between my breasts. "I can help you wash up, then you can do me." Bakugo said smirking even more. He thought his pun was hilarious.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes plafully. Bakugo began rubbing the loofah down my stomach and it made my heart race. There was something more arousing about being washed by someone else. I trailed my hand from Bakugo's abs to the shaft of his penis. He looked at me as I began gently stroking it. With my other hand I grabbed the loofah from Bakugo and started rubbing it over his chest while I stroked him. The soap from the loofah began to coat his body and he moaned as I stroked his cock with more force. Bakugo looked at me and then grabbed my waist. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me while the soap started falling off of him.

I placed my free hand on the back of Bakugos head and pushed him into the kiss more. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and starting pressing his tongue to mine. Our tongues swirled together as we kissed. I continued to stroke Bakugo and his penis felt rock hard in my hand. I pulled away from his kiss and smiled at him devilishly. He looked slightly confused as I squatted down and looked up at him.

I looked at Bakugo and then took his cock into my mouth. I heard his gasp in shock. His penis was thick and kind of long. I slowly worked his cock into my mouth, rolling my tongue up and down his shaft. I looked up as I was sucking on his large member. Bakugo's eyes were closed and his head was leaning back slightly. I could tell he was enjoying this.

I placed one of my hands at the back of Bakugo's shaft and then sucked his cock using more force and going faster. He moaned out loudly this time and he gently placed his hand on the back of my head. He was stroking my hair thrusting back softly as I was sucking. I could tell he was really enjoying this but I didn't want this to end so quickly.

I pulled my mouth away from Bakugo's cock and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him as his chest moved in and out. He was slightly out of breath. I stood up and turned around and placed my ass against Bakugo's cock. I took my hands and placed them on the wall across from me and started moving my ass up and down on Bakugou's shaft. He moaned in pleasure as I moved. He moved his hands up my stomach and to my breasts. He grabbed one in each hand and began massaging them in his hands. I groaned softly and kept my hips moving.

Bakugo took his fingers and began teasing my nipples with his fingers. I moaned softly and bakugo groaned. "You're such a tease." He moaned. His hands suddenly went from my breasts to my hips. He grabbed me and and pressed my body into the wall my hands had been on. His body was tight against mine and I could feel the head of his cock pressing against my pussy. Bakugo brought his mouth to my ear. "I hope you're ready." He said softly as he started pressing his cock into me harder. Eventually his cock slipped in and we both moaned. His cock was so thick and my pussy was tight against it.

Bakugo began gently thrusting in and out of me. He slipped his hand around me. His hand traveled from my waist down to my pussy. He gently started rubbing my clit as he thrusted into me, Bakougo was certainly no newby to this sort of thing.

I moaned out in pleasure as Bakugou took me from behind in the shower. He pressed his lips to my ear. "I love hearing you moan." He whispered to me. His voice filled me with pleasure and I moaned again. "I hope you're ready for the whole thing." He whispered as he turned off the water in the shower. He let go of my body and then walked out of my shower and onto the bathroom floor. He used his finger to motion for me to follow. I was confused but followed him out onto the bathroom floor.

Our bodies were wet and dripping all over the floor. Bakugo walked over to my bedroom and motioned for me to follow. I followed behind him as our bodies were dripping. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes met mine and he had an intense look to them.

"Why do you have to be so damn hot?" Bakugo said before pushing me back onto the bed. I laid there on my back and he crawled on top of me. He pinned my arms down by the side of my head and looked down at me with that same intense look in his eyes. He moved his head down to my neck and started trailing kisses all over it. I moaned softly as his tongue trailed over my neck. He started mixing in some sucking my moaning got louder. After hearing me moan he started sucking at my neck harder. I kept moaning and my legs wouldn't stop moving. I felt hot and I felt like I could explode.

Eventually Bakugo stopped and brought his face back to mine. He pressed his lips to mine in a quick but hard kiss. "I hope you're ready." Bakugo said grabbing my legs and opening them. He pressed the head of his cock to my pussy and looked down at me. My eyes got wide and Bakugou smiled mischievously at me before he thrusted himself fully into me.

I moaned out loud and Bakugo began to fuck me swiftly and hard. He let go of my arms and let his body come closer to mine. His face was close to mine so I pressed his lips to mine. He continued to thrust into me as we kissed. His tongue moved with mine and I could feel myself losing control. I moaned into our kiss and he broke his lips away from mine. I was breathing heavy and moaning loudly as he fucked me.

"You feel so good!" Bakugo said as he gripped my hips and thrusted harder and faster. He started moaning as he thrusted. His moans gave me goose bumps and I wanted nothing more than this. Bakugo suddenly leaned back and grabbed me by my thighs. He lifted me by them and his cock went even deeper into me. I let out a small yelp. He was huge, and it had been a while but it felt good.

"Fuck..." Bakugo said looking deep into my eyes. I felt him thrust harder but slower. "You're gonna make me cum!" Bakugo moaned as he thrusted. My eyes widened, I was about to yell at him but he thrust his body onto mine again and kissed me deeply. Suddenly I felt a rush inside of me. I moaned out as I was flooded. It felt so good but I knew it was so wrong. Bakugo gave a few more thrust then his full body collapsed next to me. He was breathing heavy and his forehead was covered in sweat.

Bakugo looked over to me with his piercing eyes and stared at me for a moment. I felt like he was trying to tell me something but just couldn't speak. Eventually he looked away from me and then sat up on the bed.

"Nobody can know about this." Bakugo said before standing up. He walked around the room and started gathering his clothes. I sighed a breath of relief. I was thankful because I don't think I was groaning to be able to explain to Aizawa why I fucked one of his students.

"I agree." I said standing up. "I don't think Mr. Aizawa would like this." I said smiling and walking over to my closet. I opened the door which was across the room from my wardrobe. I went inside and grabbed a purple silk robe off of a hanger. I slipped it over my body and tied it at my waist. I suddenly felt Bakugo wrap his arms around my waist. He placed his lips on my neck and kissed me softly. I moaned out softly and he hugged me from behind. His arms were firmly wrapped around me.

"Why dont I stay the night?" Bakugo asked me softly. "I'll just text my parents and tell them i'm staying with a friend tonight."

"Yeah, you can stay." I told bakugo. I turned around in his arms and he smirked at me. "Why dont we order some food. I don't have much here other than snacks." I said laughing. Bakugo nodded in agreement and we ordered food from one of his favorite places in the area.

I gave Bakugo a robe of mine and put all of his clothes in the washing machine so they wouldn't be dirty. We sat on the couch and had more drinks while we waited for food.

"Listen." Bakugo said as we sat on the couch. "I'm sorry we can't be exclusive." Bakugo said looking down at his drink. His face was red and I could tell he was sort of embarrassed.

"It's okay." I told him. He looked over at me with a serious expression. "I know we can't be exclusive, but we can at least be friends. You're a good fuck but I think a relationship would be a little much for right now." I told him.

"Well that's good to know." Bakugo said smirking at me. "Kirishima and Kaminari seem to really like you so maybe they would be good for a partner." Bakugo said taking a big chug of his drink. "We can just keep doing this for a while." Bakugo said laughing. I was a little taken back. I think that was the first time I had actually seen Bakugo laugh and it was nice.

Bakugo and I waited for our food to come and then we ate and drank until about 1 am. Thoroughly drunk Bakugo started playing with Ichigo and tried doing tricks with him. He was alot of fun when he was loosened up a bit.

After laughing and talking for a bit more Bakugo wanted to go to bed. He lifted me off the couch and carried me in his arms. He started walking to the bedroom with me and then tossed me on the bed. Bakugo got on top of me and started kissing my neck. I guess he was horny again.

"You're the most beautiful distraction a hero could ask for." Bakugo said pulling away from my neck. He rolled off of me and laid next to me for a moment and then pulled me into my arms. He wrapped us in my blanket and stroked my hair. "I'm happy you're in Japan." Bakugo said as he fell asleep. The poor guy was so drunk and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

As I laid in Bakugo's arms I thought about my life here. This life was taking a complicated turn and I would put Bakugo at risk if he and I got too close. If anyone ever found out who I was, they would use him against me and it would be all my fault. I needed to be careful with him and everyone else who got close to me.


	8. Seaside Sparkle

My eyes opened slowly, light flooding them. My head was pounding softly. I groaned and tried to sit up. I felt something heavy on me and I looked next to me and there was Bakugo. I had forgotten he spent the night and we had sex.

I gently Lifted myself into an upright position and Bukogo held tight to my body. His arms was wrapped around my waist and he was snoring softly. He looked very peaceful as he slept, he had a very soft expression.

I looked out the window from the bed and I could see the bright blue sky. How long had we been sleeping? I picked my phone up off the night stand next to me. I unlocked the phone and saw a missed text from Aizawa and Kirishima. I opened Aizawa's text first.

I hope you're enjoying your day off. Get some rest this weekend and text me if you need anything or something happens. I have a maid team coming over to your house today. They will be over around 2 o'clock. They are bringing grocery's and toiletries. The team will also be cleaning up for you. You're mom wants to make sure you're not to stressed, so make sure to thank her for the weekly maid service- Aizawa

I smiled and chuckled softly. My mom was sweet but she really tries to take care of me too much, and she wasn't even in the country. Ever since my dad left, she was always trying to smother me with love and attention. Her heart was in the right place but she was a little overbearing sometimes.

I checked the time on my phone and it was a little past 12 o'clock. The maids would be here around 2 so that gave me a few hours to plan my day. I saw the blinking text from Kirishima and was about to open it when Bakugo gently knocked my phone out of my hand. I looked over at him and he was looking at me with soft and tired eyes. I smiled softly at him and stated rubbing my fingers through his hair. I ran my nails gently over his scalp and I could hear him groan softly.

"That feels so nice." Bakugo said softly. I laughed and kept going. Bakugo looked up at me and smirked. "My head hurts a bit." He said sitting up. He stretched his arms out and yawned. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentel squeeze.

"Why don't we get some tea or coffee?" I said as Bakugo let go of me. He opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly my phone rang. Bakugo picked it up from the blankets and rolled his eyes and groaned when he looked at it. He seemed flustered but handed me the phone. I looked down at the phone and it was Kirishima calling me. I looked over at Bakugo who had an angry expression on his face but picked up the phone anyways.

"Hello." I said meekly through the phone. I wondered why Bakugo was so mad.

"Kotono. It's Kirishima, did you get my text?" He asked me. I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened the message from Kirishima. "Hey Kotono it's Kirishima, I was wondering if you weren't busy today, maybe we could go to the zoo and check out the new aquarium they built inside." The text message read. My face lit up and I placed the phone back up to my ear.

"There's an aquarium!" I shouted into the phone. Bakugo looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "I love the water and animals!" I said happily into the phone. Kirishima laughed from the other side.

"Well then why don't you meet me at the zoo then. We can meet up in an hour." Kirishima said. "I'll text you all the information." He said chuckling. I was so excited.

"Sounds good, i'll get ready now!" I said happily. Kirishima laughed and then we got off the phone together. I looked over at Bakugo who looked like he was fuming. "What's your issue?" I said jokingly to Bakugo. "You were the one who said Kirishima liked me." I said smugly. Bakugo rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He got his pants and boxers and started pulling them up.

"Whatever." Bakugo said rolling his eyes. I got off the bed and stretched standing on my tippy toes and reaching up towards the ceiling. Bakugo walked over to me and placed his arms around me. "I'm going to get us some coffee. What do you want." Bakugo asked squeezing my ass gently. I laughed softly.

"Just get me a strawberry matcha tea." I said pulling away from him. "I'm going to shower and stuff." I said walking over to my nightstand. I pulled out a small wallet and got some cash out. I walked back over to Bakugo and held it out to him. He pushed it away.

"You got dinner, i'll get the drinks." Bakugo said putting his shirt on. He left shortly after and it was time for me to get ready.

I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water was hot I got in and started showering. My heart raced for a moment as I thought of Bakugo and I last night. He was so straight forward with me I wondered if other men in Japan were the same way. Part of me hoped that was the case so that relationships wouldn't be such a big deal but part of me knew that it wasn't the case.

I finished my shower quickly and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my head and one around my body. I walked over to my vanity and sat down in the chair. I unwrapped my hair and moved it around in the towel hoping to get rid of most of the water. I then opened a drawer and pulled out my blow dryer and hair straightener. Blow drying my hair quickly and then using the flat iron to get rid of any kinks or waves I was partly done getting ready.

I went back into my vanity drawers and got out some makeup. I placed some light brown eye shadow on and a little mascara. My blue eyes popped with the bit of added color. I put a little peach blush on my cheeks and a shimmery nude pink lipstick. I wondered if this may be too much for an aquarium. I had about a half an hour before I had to leave so I decided to get dressed.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a Gray blue turtle neck top. It had cut out shoulders and the bottom of the sleeves flared out at my mid wrist. The sleeves felt very aquatic somehow. I then put on a high wasted black skirt that went to my mid thigh and tucked my shirt into the skirt. I slid on a pair of sheer black tights and a pair of black flats to complete the look. Hopefully Kirishima didn't think my outfit was too much.

As I finished getting ready I heard my front door open so I went to greet the person who was most likely Bakugo. I walked into my kitchen and saw Bakugo with two coffee cups in hand. He put them down on the table and finally looked at me. His eyes got wide when he saw me.

"D-do I look okay?" I asked Bakugo. If he liked my outfit then I should be in the clear. Bakugo didn't say anything, he just looked at me for a few moments.

"You look like a girl." Bakugo said handing me my coffee. I looked at him pursing my lips and raising my eyebrows. What did he mean that 'I looked kike a girl?'

"What the hell does that mean?" I said defensibly.

"Well... you just don't look strong or independent. You look pretty like this, but I kind of liked you when you were covered in dirt." Bakugo said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well news flash I AM a girl!" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "I will kick your ass again and i'll look good doing it." I told Bakugo so matter of factly. He laughed at me and I was getting frustrated. I got close to bakugo and kicked him with enough force to knock the coffee out of his hand. As Bakugo fell backwards I caught his coffee and I moved bringing my foot down onto his shoulder. Bakugo was taken back and looked up at me with an angry face. I looked down at him and took a big swig of his coffee this time.

"Listen Bakugo, I may be cute and innocent looking, but let's not forget who the strong one is here." I said placing both coffee's on the counter next to me, my foot still on Bakugo. He smiled up at me with a smug face.

"So do your panties always match your shirt?" Bakugo asked looking up my skirt. I rolled my eyes and took my foot off of him. He was being a jerk for no reason. Bakugo got up and he walked over to me. He pulled me in close and placed his lips on mine. I shrugged into the kiss and began to kiss him back. His hands slipped around me tightly and I wrapped my arms around him. Our kiss was passionate but it was over as fast as it started.

"I love when you act tough." Bakugo said smirking at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. I needed to get going before I was late meeting Kirishima.

"I'm leaving." I told Bakugo. I slipped away from his grip and walked over towards the door with my coffee in hand. He followed behind me and we walked to the elevator together. Bakugo was quiet the entire ride down to the lobby. Once the doors opened Bakugo started walking off. I took off after him and grabbed him from behind. He stopped and I pressed my face to his back. "Come over again soon." I whispered to Bakugo. I could hear him smirk so I let go of him and he walked away holding his hand up ibn a wave. I knew he wasn't mad at me at least.

Once Bakugo left I pulled up the directions to the zoo and took a train there. The zoo wasn't too far from my place so a quick 30 min train ride was nice. I surprisingly didn't miss my stop or get lost even though trains were not a common part of transport where I was from. It was pretty nice sitting and watching the sites out of my window and time flew by. Once my stop came up I got off the train and made the short walk to the zoo and waited by the entrance for Kirishima.

I waited for about 5 minutes at the entrance of the zoo. There were kids and family's every where. A little boy had a giant stuffed orca plushy. The whale was almost as large as he was and he was struggling to carry it. I laughed to myself at how cute it was.

"Kotono?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and it was Kirishima. He looked nice. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans. A black shirt and a sleeveless red plaid shirt. He had a small bouquet of roses in his hands and my face lit up.

"Are those for me?" I said smiling. Kirishima turned a bright red and looked away embarrassed. He held them out to me and I took them gently into my hands. I smiled and put them up to my face and breathed in the scent of the red roses. The roses smelled so nice.

"I-I hope you like them." Kirishima said smiling at me sweetly. I blushed softly and then smiled back at him. He was so sweet.

"I love them!" I said happily. I sniffed them once more and then looked at Kirishima. "I'm so excited, thank you for inviting me." I said looping my arm through Kirishima's He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Well i'm glad! I love animals." Kirishima said. He started leading us to the ticket gates as we began our afternoon trip. Kirishima paid for us to get in and we started walking around to all the animal exhibits. We were saving the aquarium for the middle of the day.

We began walking around and started looking at different animals. The first section we got to was the penguins. They were in a large tank filled with water and a cave made out of rocks. The flightless birds were fat and cute. There was a zoo keeper in the enclousure feeding them fish. I stood on the railing separating me from the enclosure.

"Look how cute!" I exclaimed smiling as the birds took turns catching fish. "They're so chubby." I said laughing. I looked over at Kirishima. He was standing next to me and looking at the penguins. He had a large smile plastered on his face, he looked over to me and smiled. "We should see some more animals!" I said hopping down from the railing. Kirishima nodded and we walked to the next exhibit.

As we walked though the zoo looking at different animals Kirishima and I started talking to one another. I found out some of his hobbies, his favorite foods and plans after leaving U.A. Kirishima was ambitious and very kind.

"So how are you feeling after that fight with Bakugo on Friday?" Kirishima asked me as we walked. My face got red and I became a bit flustered. I had gotten into a fight every day I was here in Japan.

"W-well i'm okay." I said shyly. Kirishima smiled at me and started laughing.

"You're so tough." He said excitedly "No wonder Bakugo likes you." He said laughing. I was confused by what he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Kirishima confused.

"Well Bakugo tested me. He said you two made up after the fight. I don't think he meant to tell me, but he told me he liked you a bit." Kirishima said as we walked. My blood started boiling and I felt hot. I thought Bakugo wanted to keep this a secret. "He told me after I had already asked you out so I'm sorry if I put you on the spot." Kirishima said. He stopped walking and looked down at his shoes. I was gonna kill Bakugo.

I walked over to Kirishima and he looked at me. I smiled at him softly, you could tell he was a bit hurt. "Bakugo told me he liked me but told me he had no time for a relationship. In fact he told me that you would probably be a better choice." I said looking into Kirishima's red eyes. "It's not that you're my second choice, to be honest I don't have any choices. I haven't been in a legitimate relationship and I can't imagine jumping into one this fast. I just love being able to get to know you." I told Kirishima. He smiled at me and then threw his arms around me. I was a bit taken back but then relaxed into his hug.

"I'm happy you're here Kotono." Kirishima said pulling back from me. He had a large smile plastered on his face. I smiled back at Kirishima and ha grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. "Let's go see the aquarium." He said. He started jogging and I followed as we held hands. Kirishima was a great guy.

We took off running to the aquarium. Once we reached the entrance we noticed a decent sized line and got in the line to get in.

"Are you excited to see some fish Kotono?" Kirishima asked me. I nodded and took out a small camera from my bag. Kirishima looked at me and I smiled and snapped a quick pic of Kirishima. He was taken back and looked at me confused.

"You look great."I said pressing the review button and showing Kirishima the picture of himself smirking. He blushed softly as I showed him. Kirishima smirked and took out his phone.

"My turn." He said as the flash went off on his phone. I laughed and then backed up slowly. I did a little spin and struck a cute pose with my bouquet of flowers. Kirishima laughed and snapped another picture of me I laughed and posed again. Kirishima snapped a few more pictures of me and laughed a lot.

"Oh look we're next in line." Kirishima said smiling. We got up to the front and waited to get in. They had one of those area's where you posed for a picture in front of a green screen. I looked over at Kirishima and he smiled at me. "I guess we get to take more photos." Kirishima said as we got pushed into our first picture taking position.

Our first picture was suppose to be silly. I placed my flowers and bag down and got in the frame with Kirishima. The first picture we were taking was suppose to be silly. I placed my fingers on either side of my mouth and held it open in a stretched smile and then crossed my eyes. Kirishima looked at me and started laughing extremely hard. The photographer snapped the picture and then we were suppose to get into the next pose.

For our next pose we were suppose to be strong and manly looking. The photographer Placed Kirishima and I on either side of the green screen and I looked over to him. Kirishima had his chest puffed out and his arms crossed over with a victorious smile plastered all over his face. He looked handsome and strong and was definitely handsome. I blushed looking at him. Suddenly there was a camera flash and I snapped back to reality. I smiled and Kirishima looked at me with a smile on his face.

For our third and final pose we were placed together. The photographer placed us face to face and Kirishima's hands were on my waist and mine on his shoulders. The way I was placed I was shorter than Kirishima. My head was tilted and I was looking up at him. His red eyes met mine and we were staring at each other. My lips were parted slightly and I smiled at him. Kirishima's face was the softest shade of red. My eyes traced Kirishima's jaw line and all of his features. I could see a scar above his eyebrow and his imperfections only added to his amazing features.

"Kotono..." Kirishima whispered. His face moved closer to mine and I could see him moving in for a kiss. He closed him eyes and I closed mine waiting for our lips meet. Suddenly a bright flash went off and I opened my eyes. Kirishima was staring at me with a shocked expression. I chuckled softly and we slowly pulled apart. The photographer came over to us and showed us the entrance and then gave us a ticket to reedem the photos at the end of the aquarium.I picked up my flowers and bag and Kirishima and I started walking. Once we walked through a door the room flooded with a beautiful blue light. The aquarium was massive and there was water all around us including above us. Large animals and fish were swimming all over the place.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. My face lit up and I looked over to Kirishima who was smiling happily at me. I grabbed his hand and started running to the nearest glass window with him in tow. Once I reached the glass I placed my hands against it and stared in amazement. I loved the water and sea creatures.

"You really like it huh?" Kirishima said placing his hand on my mid back. I smiled to him and and looked back at the glass. Kirishima moved closer to me and and his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and felt a bit nervous. Kirishima and I looked at the animals swimming. "Which is your favorite?" Kirishima asked me as he moved behind me. He placed both his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his breath near my ear as he gently breathed. His breath gave me goose bumps.

"W-well honestly my favorite sea creature has got to be either a Manta ray, or a lot of different whale species." I said looking around the tank.

"Well we can go see the whales." Kirishima said softly. My face lit up and I turned around in Kirishima's arms. Our faces were inches apart again. I smiled softly at him and he had a nervous look on his face. I started blushing and I looked away from him.

"Let's go see the whales." I said shyly. Kirishima smiled and nodded. He took my hand in his and we began walking to the whales. As we walked we passed a lot of other fish and sea animals. I looked around nervously. Kirishima was really sweet, kind of the opposite of Bakugo. Bakugo was a romantic in his own way but Kirishima was a total knock out with this date stuff. I did feel bad for having sex with Bakugo not even 24 hours prior though. I wondered what Kirishima would do if he found out. Would he think less of me? Would he think I was some kind of sexual deviant?

I looked over at Kirishima as the questions ran through my head. This was getting complicated and it wasn't even my first whole week in japan yet. I let out a sigh and suddenly Kirishima looked at me.

"Kotono are you okay?" Kirishima asked me sweetly. Why was this guy so sweet? I sighed one last time and looked at Kirishima. He looked genuinely concerned and also curious. "Do you feel okay?" Kirishima asked me I couldn't let this guy think anything was wrong.

"I'm kinda hungry and feel a bit nauseous." I said slightly embarrassed. Kirishima laughed loudly and grabbed me in for a hug. I was very confused.

"You're kind of adorable." Kirishima said happily while hugging me. "Well as a man my job is to find you some food. We can go now or after the whales." Kirishima said pulling away from me. My face was red and even though it was a lie I was kind of hungry. I was about to open my mouth and tell Kirishima what I wanted to do when a group of small children ran past us crying. A little boy fell and was on the ground crying while his group ran ahead of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked running over to the boy. He was crying really hard and I helped to lift him up off the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked the little boy while comforting him. Kirishima walked over to us and bent down so he was eye level with the boy and I.

"T-theres a monster in there." The little boy said crying. Kirishima and I looked at each other with concern on our faces. The boy had pointed to where the whales were and we knew we needed to do something. I Picked the kid up and handed him to Kirishima.

"If there is a monster in there, it is probably a villain." I told Kirishima as he cradled the kid in his arms.

"Why am I holding the kid?" Kirihima asked concerned. "As the man it is my job to protect you." Kirishima said with a tough attitude. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes, but as a hero's it is our job to keep people safe." I told Kirishima. "I expect you to hold onto the kid while we investigate. Your hardening ability will be able to protect him more than my element control." I said. Kirishima nodded in agreement and his body immediately hardened. I nodded at him and then we took off down the hall to the whale section. As we approached the entrance to the whales we stopped and pressed our backs to the wall.

"I'll go first. If anything happens to me, you take off and get help." I whispered.

'What!? I'm not leaving you!" Kirishima said looking at me with a shocked expression.

"I can take care of myself but it will be a lot harder if you're there." I told Kirishima with a smile on my face. He didn't say anything so I knew he understood me. He moved closer to me until our shoulders were touching.

"Kotono." Kisirshima whispered to me. I looked at his face and he brought it inches from mine. Was he moving in for a kiss? I was about to let it happen when I heard another child cry out. I couldn't wait any longer so I jumped out from behind from my wall. I was confused because there was a normal looking scene taking place in front of me. There was a mom comforting her crying child and other people were walking around looking at the animals floating all around them. I motioned for Kirishima to come over to me.

"What the hell?" Kirishima said looking around. The little boy he was holding squirmed out of his arms and ran over to a woman. She looked like his mom. "I thought he said there was a monster in here." Kirishima said looking at me. His body was still hard in defense. Kirishima and I looked aroound and started walking. Was the little boy talking about one of the whales perhaps?

"Kotono." Kirishima said. "I think you left your roses and purse back by where we found the kid. I'll go get them." Kirishima said running off. I sighed in disbiliefe. This date was going down hill. No villain, no flowers, and no purse. I decided to take a quick peak around while I waited for Kirishima. I suddenly heard another kid scream and I decided to follow the cries.

I rounded a corner leading me to the cries. I saw a few men in hero costumes that looked familiar to me. I looked amongst them and then my eyes got wide. I couldn't believe it, it was Gang Orca. My eyes filled with excitement and I started running at him.

"Sakamata!" I yelled as I ran at Gang Orca. A few of his Hench med tried to block him but ran faster and jumpped over them. I landed and suctioned myself to the giant whale man. My legs wrapped around his waist and I hugged him tightly. His face met mine and his eyes grew wide with shock. "Sakamata..." I said hugging him tighter.

"K-kotono?" Sakamata said. I hopped off of him and then went to the front of him and hugged him again. "Kotono what are you doing here?" Sakamata said shocked. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up into a big hug. He laughed loudly and I heard a few more kids scream. I now understood there wasn't a monster in here, it was just Gang Orca.

"I've missed you!" I said as Sakamata put me down. His dashing white suit was wrinkled from picking me up. He smoothed it with his large hands and looked down at me.

"How are you here?" Sakamata asked me confused. I was just as confused.

"You mean you didn't know I was here in Japan?" I asked confused. "Aizawa didn't tell you?"

"No... he didn't" Sakamata said roughly. I felt a bit hurt. Gang Orca was one of my best friends and Aizawa knew how much he meant to me.

"Well now you know." I said happily. "Give me your phone." I told Sakamata. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and put my new phone number in it for him. I labeled myself Kotono with a heart next to it and handed it back to him. "You also have my phone number so now we can get together." I said excitedly. Sakamata agreed happily.

"So why are you here at the aquarium?" Sakamata asked me.

"Well I-" I said getting cut off.

"Kotono." Kirishima said running towards me. He had my flowers and purse in hand. As he ran two guards stopped him and stood between us. Kirishima looked shocked and looked to me.

"Hey relax you guys." I said walking over to the guards. They backed away from Kirishima and I walked over to him and grabbed my purse and roses from him. He smiled at me and grabbed his hand and entangled it in mine. "We're here on a date." I said happily.

"A DATE!" Sakamata roared. "Your father would not approve." Sakamat said glaring at Kirishima. I could feel Kirisihima re harden, most likely out of fear. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Well he isn't here right now so he can't say anything." I said smugly. "Besides Kirishima has been a gentleman. He even got me these beautiful roses." I said happily.

"How does Gang Orca know your family?" Kirishima asked me with a shocked expression. I became stiff. What should I tell him? I kind of put myself on the spot.

"W-well he worked with my dad when he was in America for a short while." I said nervously.

"Oh cool!" Kirishima said satisfied with my answer. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Kirishima and I are going to go back to our date." I said walking over to Sakamata. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"We will be in touch Kotono." Sakamata said letting me go. "Enjoy your time here." He said as Kirishima and I walked off. I held onto Kirishima's hand and just kept walking. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to get away from the Gang Orca Gang. This encounter could cause a lot of problems.

"Kotono." Kirishima said. I looked back at him as we walked. He looked like he was trying to tell me something. I just smiled at him and kept walking though. "Kotono." Kirishima said with a little worry in his voice. I was about to stop when suddenly we walked through a tassel curtain. I stopped walking once I realized we were in complete darkness.

I was shocked as I looked around me. All around us there were the vivid neon colors moving around. Along with the vivid colors there were also some twinkling lights. I gripped Kirishima's hand a bit tighter to make sure he was still with me.

"Kotono." Kirishima said softly. "I'll show you where to go until your eyes adjust." Kirishima said slowly leading me. There was soft music in the room and it somehow enhanced all the lights I was seeing. My eyes slowly began to adjust to the surroundings. I could see neon fish and some outlines of plants amongst the water. I let out a small gasp, everything looked so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Kirishima asked me as we came to a stop. He gently grabbed my hands and placed them against the glass. The cold glass made me shiver and I looked at all the beautiful fish and glowing orbs. "The twinkling you see is a special modified fish. They let out small bursts of light and twinkle like stars." Kirishima said.

"They are beautiful." I said softly. This place was beautiful. I felt Kirishima's hands move to mine. He took the flowers and purse out of my hands and put them on the floor next to us. I could only see his outfine but no actual features on his face. He was facing towards me and gently placed his hands on my wais. I could feel him shaking softly. I suddenly could feel his breath on my face. My heart skipped a beat and suddenly his lips were against mine.

Kirishima's kiss felt like an explosion. He pressed his lips harder against mine and squeezed my waist gently. I gasped softly and he let his tongue enter past my lips. He kissed me harder and I draped my arms around his shoulders to bring him in closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his hands to the back of my upper thighs. We began kissing passionately. Our tongues danced together and I could feel his abs through his shirt. He was so fit and strong.

Kirishima gripped my thighs tightly and I let out a small moan. I could tell it excited him. He grinned into our kiss and gripped me tighter. He was so warm and I didn't want this to end but suddenly Kirishima pulled me away from the glass and set me on my feet. He looked at the glass with a worried expression.

"Do you see those red eyes?" Kirishima said pointing to the glass. I turned around and looked to the glass. I couldn't see anything. "They were glaring red eyes." Kirishima said grabbing my purse and flowers off the floor. I couldn't see anything but I was certain I knew what kirishima saw. Gang Orca was extremely protective of me and was most likely spying on me. I hope he didn't see too much or I would be getting an ear full.

"Well let's get out of here and go get some food." I said grabbing onto Kirishima. We made our way back to the entrance and to the back part of the aquarium. Before leaving we stopped and each got a copy of the pictures we took. We didn't actually look at them but we knew they were good. By the time we got out of the zoo the sun was setting so we decided to get a bite of food close to the train station.

Kirishima and I talked about our day with the animals. We discussed our favorite parts and our favorite animals. The air was thick with tension as we talked and ate though. Kirishima and I played footsie under the table and we danced around the question of when we would see each other next. As we finished our food I knew it would come up.

Kirishima and I walked quietly to the train station which was just a few minutes walk away from where we were. Both of us waited for our trains to come and we held hands while talking.

"Are you up for doing something next weekend?" Kirishima asked me happily. I smiled at him and nodded in approval. He smiled at me brought me into a quick hug. Suddenly we could hear our trains approaching. As they came to a stop in the station Kirishima looked at me. It was time to board our trains but he didn't want to leave.

"Kotono..." Kirishima said softly. He quickly pressed his lips into mine and took me by surprise. He pulled away and just as fast as he went in for the kiss. "Good Night Kotono. I'll text you." Kirishima said happily. He walked me over to my train and ten boarded his own across the platform. I was happy riding home that night and the train ride felt fast. Kirishima and I texted the whole way home.

Once I reached my complex I walked to the elevator and took it up to my level. I opened the door and walked inside. Ichigo was there to greet me and I Carried all my stuff to the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone there.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" I said smugly. I should have known this was going to happen.


	9. A Brunette, a Blonde, & a Red Head

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Bakugo who was sitting on my couch. After putting my things down I started walking over to him and he stood up suddenly. His hands were behind his back and he had a very odd expression on his face. His lips werent curled quite into a smile or a scowl. "What are you doing here Bakugo?" I asked sternly as I stood inches away from him.

"I can't see the woman i'm sleeping with?" Bakugo said smugly. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I was really confused by his response. Suddenly Bakugo thrusted something into my arms. It was a soft plush lion with a large mane of fur and shiny black eyes. I looked at Bakugo who was now looking away from me. I smiled and threw my arms around him embracing his muscular frame.

"Thank you Bakugo." I said happily as I pulled away from Bakugo. I placed my lion on the couch and smiled at Bakugo. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard scratching at my balcony door. I looked past Bakugo and I saw Ichigo desperately scratching at the door. I ran to the door and opened it swiftly. Ichigo ran in and started running around the house.

"Why was Ichigo outside?" I asked Bakugo as Ichigo went searching for something. Bakugo looked at me and the biggest grin stretched across his face.

"Well I dont know how to-" Was all Bakugo got out of his mouth before I heard a loud yell coming from my room. Bakugo started laughing and I quickly ran to the yells. I rounded the corner and into my room and I could see Ichigo viciously attacking Kirishima who was using his quirk to keep Ichigo at bay.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed at Ichigo and kept repeating the German work for friend until Finally Ichigo let go. I collapsed to my knees on the floor and Ichigo began to lick my face. Kirishima was laying on the floor covered in drool.

"I was trying to tell you I didnt know which word to use to get Ichigo to like Kirishima." Bakugo said walking into my room. He was laughing and he sat on the floor next to me. I looked over to Bakugo with a scowl. I smacked him in the back of his head he suddenly stopped laughing. "What the hell was that for?" Bakugo asked sharply.

"You could have killed Kirishima!" I yelled before crawling over to Kirishima. His body was still hard as stone and he looked over to me.

"C-Cute dog" Kirishima said while shaking. I chuckled and helped him sit up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kirishima as he looked at my dog.

"Bakugo invited me over. He said we all needed to talk."Kirishima said releasing his quirk. I looked over to Bakugo who was staring at me. I let out a deep sigh and stood up. I walked over to my closet and quickly stripped. I put on a mid thigh length silky black night gown with lace trim. I walked back to my bedroom and sat on my bed. Bakugo and Kirishima scrambled to their feet and stood next to my bed.

"Well sit down... if we're talking I wanna be comfortable." I said. Bakugo smirked and sat to my right and Kirishima to my left. Once the guys were situated it was time for talking. "So what are we here to talk about, Bakugo?" I asked looking to Bakugo who stayed silent. I let out a quick sigh and I felt a hand on my mid thigh. I looked over to Kirishima who looked at me with reassurance.

"Bakugo wanted to talk about you." Kirishima said happily. My head bounced back to Bakugo who had a clenched fist. He looked over to me and cocked an eye brow.

"Listen Kotono." Bakugo said. "I want you all to myself." Bakugo said placing his hand on my other thigh.

"Well i'm not willing to give her up so easily." Kirishima said looking at Bakugo. I looked back and forth between the two of them. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Well I don't want either of you." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"WHAT!?" Both guys yelled following my response.

"If you two are going to act like this... I don't want either of you." I said

"And why the hell not?" Bakugo said gritting his teeth. I looked at him with a stern face.

"Because you two are friends and i'd rather subtract myself from the equation before letting you two fall apart." I said looking at Kirishima. He had a large smile on his face. "And besides Bakugo you said you didnt even want me. You said you wanted to keep us a secret." I said looking back to Bakugo. "If this were a competition then Kirishima would be winning." I said.

"That's it." Bakugo said happily. "Let's make this a competition." He said looking at Kirishima.

"Hell yeah!" kirishima exclaimed. I looked at Kirishima. "We can share Kotono until she picks who she wants to be with." Kirishima said happily.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I said looking to Bakugo. "You arent scared trying to compete for a girl you already had sex with?" I said curiously.

"You guys had sex!" kirishima said shocked. My head quickly whipped over to him. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed into his chest. "Looks like i'll have to catch up quickly." Kirishima said opening his eyes. His lips curled into a small smirk and his hand moved from my thigh to my breast. My eyes opened wide in shock and my face turned bright red.

"You idiot what the hell are you doing?" Bakugo yelled.

"Well I have to catch up to you." Kirishima said sweetly while softly squeezing my breast.

"So you were just going to try and fuck Kotono with me on the bed!?" Bakugo yelled. Kirishima chuckled and kept squeezing my breast as he and Bakugo discussed me. As Kirishima squeezed Bakugo's grip on my thigh got a bit tighter and I was getting hot and flustered. My heart was racing and I couldnt hold back any more. I let out a small moan and then suddenly the talking stopped.

"Wow Kotono you sound really cute when you moan..." Kirishima said. He kept massaging my breast and a few moans left my lips.

"You idiot." Bakugo grunted. "You cant just focus on her breast. "Bakugo said pulling my night gown top down exposing my fully nude chest. He grabbed one of my breasts and used his fingers to gently massage my nipple. "You need to focus on her nipples to. They are really sensitive." Bakugo said to Kirishima.

"Like this?" Kirishima asked Bakugo while his fingers gently squeezed my nipple. I moaned a bit louder this time. My face was hot with embarrassment.

"Now grab her thigh and squeeze that to." Bakugo said putting his other hand down to my thigh and squeezing it. Kirishima's hand followed and they were massaging my thighs and breasts.

"W-why are you giving him tips?" I moaned as they played with me. Bakugo chuckled and came in close to my ear.

"I love watching you squirm." Bakugo whispered seductively. I moaned louder and I felt a heat build up within me.

"Kotono your legs are shaking ." Kirishima said looking down at me. I looked over to him and he was focused intently on my breasts. I looked at his pants and saw a very apparent bulge which only excited me further. My legs began to shake and I could feel myself getting to excited.

"B-Bakugo..." I moaned. I could hear Bakugo chuckle and his hand moved to my womanhood. He began to massage me through my panties and I bucked my hips as Bakugo rubbed my most sensitive part.

"Watch this." Bakugo said to Kirishima. Suddenly my panties were ripped away from me and Bakugo started playing with my clit. My breath became labored and my moans became louder. I reached my hand over to Kirishima and rested it where his bulge was poking through his pants.

"B-Bakugo... i'm coming." I moaned out. Bakugo chuckled and began moving faster as I came. My legs started shaking and a wave of pleasure ran through my body. Bakugo took his hands off my body as did Kirishima. I closed my eyes and laid on my bed as my mind raced.

Did I really just cum from Bakugo AND Kirishima groping me. What the hell was going on and why was my life getting weirder by the second in Japan?

"That makes it 2 times I have made her cum!" Bakugo said victoriously. I was about to open my mouth and curse Bakugo out when I heard Ichigo barking. Kirishima & Bakugo were talking but I threw my hand up to silence them. They fell silent and I focused on the living room. I heard the door open.

"Kotono are you here?" I heard Aizawa's voice say from the living room. I jumped off my bed and Ran to the bathroom. The boys followed me and we gathered behind the wall in the bathroom.

"What is our teacher doing here?" Kirishima whispered.

"He has to check in on me... it's probably a school thing." I said saying the first thing that came to my mind. "Stay here and be quiet i'll get him out of here." I said. They nodded in agreement and I rushed to my living room. I shut my bedroom door behind me. I rounded the corner and saw All Might and Aizawa were standing by the door way. All Might's jaw dropped when he saw me and I cocked my head at him confused. Suddenly Aizawa laid eyes on me.

"Kotono!" Aizawa yelled. "Why the hell are your breast hanging out!?" Aizawa said turning bright red. I scrambled to pull my night gown up above my chest and my face was bright red.

"W-why are you here?" I asked pulling up my night gown. All Mights jaw was still hanging to the floor.

"Something came up and you have to come with us right away." Aizawa said sternly. I looked at him confused.

"We need Ditto..." All Might said getting his composure back. My eyes got wide and I shook my head.

"W-what do you mean you need Ditto?" I asked stunned. Aizawa sighed and walked over to me.

"The government knows you're here and they wanna talk to you...now." Aizawa said looking to me. My hands shook a bit and my mouth went dry. The government was not suppose to know I was here and now I was scared what they wanted with me.

"Get dressed and then we will head out. " Aizawa said looking at me. I looked at him with a stunned expression and I shook my head in agreement. I swiftly walked back to my room and gently shut the door behind me. Bakugo and Kirishima poked their heads out from behind the wall in my bathroom.

"Is he gone?" Kirishima whispered to me as he and Bakugo walked over to me.

"Yeah." I said shakily. I needed to lie to them and then get out of here. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Is that a huge bug on my wall?" I said pretending to be scared. Both boys turned around and I used the opportunity to knock both of them unconscious with a quirk. Their bodies fell and one at a time I carried them over to my bed and laid them both down. I couldn't risk them seeing me as Ditto.

Once the boys were placed on my bed I stripped out of my night gown. I focused all my energy on changing. I closed my eyes and I could feel a strong energy flow through me. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and walked over to my full length mirror.

I now had long white hair and my outfit consisted of long black tights and a form fitting latex black body suit which came up to the top of my neck and knee high black boots. Finger less black gloves adorned my hands and sitting on top of my snow white hair was a black mask with cat ears and Red framing the cat like eyes. I still had my same blue eyes as I was never able to completely change them as Ditto.

I looked at the boys sleeping on my bed and smiled softly. I would have to make this up to them some how but for now I needed to take care of the bigger problem at hand.

I walked into my living room closing my bedroom door behind me. Aizawa looked a bit shocked at my appearance. He stood up from where he was sitting at the couch and walked over to me. His eyes met mine and he stared at me. I blushed softly and pushed a piece of my long white hair behind my ear.

"Kotono..." Aizawa whispered.

"It's Ditto." I said breaking eye contact with Aizawa. I walked over to All Might and called for Ichigo. He came to my side and I opened my front door.

"Let's get moving." All Might said in a more mono tone voice than normal. I nodded and made my way to the elevator. Once inside we all took the elevator to the lobby and made our way to a building. All Might got there the fastest way he knew how and Aizawa and I drove with Ichigo.

"Kotono." Aizawa said as he drove. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"You'll slip up if you keep calling me that." I said looking to Aizawa. He sighed and nodded in agreement. "So what is going on and how does the government know i'm here?" I asked as we drove.

"Long story short and American tabloid broke news that Ichigo got onto a Japanese flight." Aizawa said. "Everyone know Ditto doesn't travel without her companion. The government did a little digging and confirmed you were here." Aizawa said letting out a sigh.

"So what do they want with me?" I asked curiously.

"As of now they just want to talk to you. Figure out why you're here and have you address the public." Aizawa said. I nodded to Aizawa's statement. This was standard procedure no matter where Ditto went. She was either a dangerous ally or a powerful enemy. Most of the time the government just wanted to make sure Iwasn't going to impersonate high standing government officials or spy on them. I was hoping this would be the same for the Japanese government. Now I just had to figure out what I was going to tell them.

"We're getting close." Aizawa said. I nodded and dropped the mask onto my face concealing my identity even further. This was my standard Hero costume and it made me feel more comfortable.

As we pulled up to a large building I could see All Might outside standing next to a small group of soldiers. I smirked under my mask. The soldiers were armed to the teeth with weapons... as if that would really help them if I went rogue.

Once we pulled fully up to the building All Might opened my door and I got out of the car. In turn I opened up Ichigo's door and he jumped out immediately standing by my side. He growled at the soldiers and then began barking and snarling at them. They took a few steps back with their eyes fixated on me.

"Ditto." All Might said looking down to me. I rolled my eyes under my mask and hushed Ichigo. "Let's go inside." All Might said. I nodded silently and All Might, Aizawa, Ichigo, and I walked inside of the large building with the group of soldiers following behind us.

Once inside we were ushered into a room where a man in military uniform was standing waiting for us. The door behind us closed as we were placed into the room and there was a thick silence around the room.

"Hello, I'm General Kishimata." The man in the Japanese uniform said to us. Aizawa and All Might bowed. I held my place and looked at the man through my mask. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here tonight." The general said motioning for us to take a seat at a small table. We walked over to the small wooden table and all took a seat. We stayed silent for about five minutes until I could no longer stay silent.

"What do you want with me?" I asked looking over at the General. He smiled to me and cocked his head to the left slightly.

"Why are you in my country?" The General asked smugly.

"I'm visiting some friends." I said happily holding my hands up to All Might and Aizawa.

"And how long will you be here?" The general asked.

"Until I feel like leaving." I said Matter-of-factly.

"I think what she means is that she has no specific date in mind for when she will be returning to America." Aizawa said smoothly.

"Well Ditto..." The general said looking at me. "If you're going to be staying here there are a few things I need you to do." He aid resting his hands on the table. Out of respect I decided to take my mask off and look at the general. He looked stunned when I revealed my face.

"What are your requests?" I asked looking to the general.

"Well first we need you to address the public so they know that the mighty Ditto is no threat." The general said. I nodded in agreement. "We will have you attend a hero's ball and you can address everyone there. Second we need your help capturing someone." He said pulling a small envelope from his pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it carefully.

Inside there were a few pictures of a man. He had short gray hair, red eyes, and some odd facial hair.

"This is Giran." The general said looking at me. "He has alot of connections to alot of villains but we can't seem to get him. We are hoping to get his off the the street before he can turn any more villains into profit." The General said.

"Why do you need me for this?" I asked looking at the general. I was confused as to why they needed a hero like me to take care of some small fry like this.

"I am not proud to say this." The general said closing his eyes. "Unfortunately we have not been able to take this man down. Every time we get him in custody we can't prove anything indefinitely because some how when we get a hold of everything all evidence we obtain just... disappears." The general said.

"What do you mean it disappears?" I asked concerned.

The general cleared his throat and took another envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it promptly. I was shocked looking down at the photo it was the man who looked like he was made out of smoke. The one who was at the USJ attack. I looked over at Aizawa and he nodded his head at me.

"How does this man have any correlation to Giran?" I asked curiously. "Well until now we really didn't know... but after the attack on the USJ we found out it was Giran who helped the villain get in." The general said.

"Are you telling me that Giran is the only reason that the villains were able to make it past our security?" Aizawa asked confused.

"Yes." The general stated. "He toured your school posing as a parent and gave Intel to the villains who attacked the USJ looking for All Might. We know that they will attack again and this time it could be disastrous." The general said. I looked at him and I could see pain in his eyes. I knew he had a selfish motive to ask me for help.

"Why should I accept this?" I said looking to the general with a stern look. You invited me here with guns drawn like I was some low life villain and now you ask for my help?" I said sternly

"Please!" The general yelled. He stood up and then folding into a deep bow. "M-My grandson goes to U.A. he is a second year in the hero course... I am afraid that something will happen to him." The general said. He kept his bow and I stood up from my spot at the table.

"I will accept your terms but I will be doing things my way!" I yelled.

"T-Thank you Ditto." The general said before standing normally. We finished discussing the terms of my help and the public appearance I was going have to make within the coming week at the hero's ball. After our discussion we all left. Ichigo and I went home. It was time to make a game plan and relax.

Before I opened the door leading to my home I turned off my quirk and was back to my normal self. I opened the door and Ichigo ran inside.

"Kotono." Kirishima said as I walked in the door. He and Bakugo stood up from where they were sitting on the couch. I didn't expect them to be awake so soon after they were knocked unconscious.

"Where did you go?" Bakugo asked.

"I-I took Ichigo for a walk." I said saying the first thing that came to my head. "When did you guys wake up? You passed out after all our fun." I said jokingly. Bakugo and Kirishima smirked at each other seemingly believing what I told them. It seemed they didn't remember what really happened.

"We woke up about 20 minutes ago." Kirishima said walking over to me. "I didn't expect to wake up next to that guy." Kirishima said laughing.

"Hey shut up!" Bakugo yelled. I laughed and walked into my room. Kirishima and Bakugo followed behind me and I started stripping out of my clothes. I looked back at Bakugo and Kirishima who were staring at me until all my clothes were on the floor.

"What are you plotting?" Bakugo asked walking over to me. I smirked at him and then fell back onto my bed.

"Im plotting the best way to fall asleep." I said happily.

"I think the best way would be cuddled up next to me." Kirishima said confidently.

"Whatever hard head. I highly doubt anyone wants to cuddle a rock." Bakugo chimed in. I laughed and crawled into my normal sleeping position. I threw my plush blanket over me and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt someone crawl into bed next to me. I opened my eyes and Kirishima was stripped down to his boxers and crawled under my blanket. "Can you hit the lights on your way out Bakugo." Kirishima said wrapping his body around mine.

"I'll knock your lights out rock boy." Bakugo muttered as he walked over to my light switch. He hit the lights and everything went dark. Suddenly I felt someone to my other side. It was Bakugo and he was still muttering to himself. He and Kirishima began arguing as they lay next to me. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head. Why wasn't my life normal?


	10. Past, Present, and Future

My eyes fluttered open as I heard the sound of grunting fill my ears. I Blinked away the dust in my eyes and sat up in my bed. Next to me was Bakugo still passed out but Kirishima was nowhere to be found. I decided to get out of bed and follow the sound of the grunting.

After putting on my robe I walked into my living room and I found a shirtless Kirishima doing one handed push ups. Ichigo was wagging his tail and laying next to him. I smiled softly and walked over to Kirishima.

"Early morning work out?" I asked softly.

"Yep." Kirishima said still grunting. "I work out every morning." He said finishing up his last push ups. Kirishima then stood up and started doing squats. "What are your plans for the day?" kirshima asked. I shrugged and started thinking.

"Maybe do some training like you." I said walking into my kitchen. I had left my cell phone there over night and knew Aizawa was most likely texting me. Sure enough when I opened my phone there was one unread text message but it wasnt from Aizawa, it was from Midnight.

"Hey Kotono. Aizawa called me and told me a little bit about last night. I think I may be able to help you out a bit. Aizawa gave me your address and I'll be over at 12:00 this afternoon. Get ready for some training.- Midnight."

I read the text and then glanced at the time. My eyes widened it was already 11:50. "I just found out i'm really busy!" I yelled loudly. I rushed over to Kirishima and grabbed his arm mid squat. I started walking with him towards my bedroom. Once we got in there I started gathering up Kirishima's clothes and started throwing them at him.

"Woah Kotono." Kirishima said shocked. "What's the rush?" he asked.

"I have someone coming over and they will be here soon." I said walking over to Bakugo and shaking him.

"What the hell!?" bakugo shouted.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled picking up Bakugos clothes and throwing them at him.

"What is her problem?" Bakugo asked Kirishima who was getting dressed.

"She said she has someone coming over and needs us to leave." Kirishima said shrugging his shoulders. I was in my closet putting on some leggings and a sports bra when I heard a knock at my front door. Panicking I walked over to Bakugo and grabbed him off my bed.

"Get dressed and get out!" I yelled. "Ill text you guys later." I said walking out of my room and to my front door. I smoothed my long brown hair and then opened the door.

"Kotono!" Midnight sang happily. She had on a pair of black leggings and a purple crop top that had the words plus ultra written across it. I smiled at her shirt. "Are you ready for some lessons?" Midnight said happily. I was about to say something when I felt a hand on my upper back.

"We're leaving Kotono..." Kirishima said with a confused tone. I turned and looked at him. He was staring at midnight in disbelief.

"What is Midnight doing here?" Bakugo asked.

"Kotono and I are going to do some one on one training." Midnight said happily. "Remember she isn't from here and is probably a little behind. Isn't that right?" Midnight asked me. She gave me a small wink and I realized she was giving a cover story for herself.

"Y-yeah... time to train." I said happily.

"So if you boys don't mind we would like a little privacy." midnight said pushing her way into my apartment. The boys nodded quietly visably confused and without another word they left. Midnight locked the door as they left and we waited to make sure they got on the elevator before we started talking.

"M-Midnight please don't tell Aizawa that they were here." I said meekly.

"Don't worry Kotono your secret is safe with me." She said walking over to Ichigo and petting him. I shook my head in disbelief. How was Ichigo just letting her pet him like that.

"How are you doing that?" I asked shocked.

"Petting Ichigo?" Midnight asked. "I was the first one here in Japan to meet him. Aizawa introduced us while you were passed out." She said. I blushed remembering my first day in japan. I had turned into poor Midnight and exposed her in front of everyone. "So what's up with those boys?" midnight asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"W-were just friends." I said embarrassed. Midnight laughed at me. I clenched my fists and walked over to my couch. Midnight followed me and decided to sit across from me.

"Don't worry Kotono. I was just like you at your age." Midnight laughed. "I had multiple boyfriends when I was in school." She said seductively. "You'll be the perfect person to share my quirk, you naughty girl!" Midnight exclaimed. My eyes were wide with fear and curiosity. "I know the hook up culture in America is much crazier than it is here so I congratulate you on your ability to make these men your slaves!" Midnight said.

"It isn't even like that!" I yelled. Midnight laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed deeply and turned a deep shade of red. Was it that obvious that I was sleeping with both of them?

"All jokes aside Kotono I came here to help you and discuss the whole thing that went down last night." Midnight said. "Tell me what you know and I will let you know what other Intel I have."

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the couch. "Well... after someone found out I was here in Japan your government decided that in order for me to stay they needed me to do some clean up for them." I said coldly.

"Well you're lucky thats all they wanted from you... All Might was the first to find out that the government wanted you." Midnight said with a very dark tone. "You had a target on your back until All Might and Aizawa stepped in to help you." Midnight said.

"What do you mean I had a target on my back?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

"The government planned on kidnapping you and forcing you to help them. When All Might got wind from another hero he pulled some strings and he and Aizawa rushed to help you. That general you met last night was the head of the Military force. He was going to force you to help him finding those villains. He had some pretty evil things planned." Midnight said looking at me with pity on her face.

"This is why I hate my quirk... I don't want to be ditto anymore." I said letting out a huge sigh and closing my eyes.

"Well thats why im here... I know I cant change who you are but I can give you my quirk." Midnight said happily. I opened my eyes and gave her a soft smile. "If something should happen where you can't fight then at least you can make a few people pass out." midnight said laughing. I laughed with her. "So why don't we give it a try?" Midnight said.

"I...I can't." I said looking away from Midnight. "I'm scared and I feel to anxious right now. What if I couldn't keep control of myself?" I asked.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you be able to control yourself?" Midnight asked. I sighed and looked back at her with a serious look on my face.

"I suppose I should tell you more about my quirk and perhaps my back story." I said sternly. Midnight nodded and sat back in the couch. I let out a sigh and relaxed as much as I could. I hated telling this story.

"When I was born I was just like any normal child. I went to school and had friends. I was perfectly normal until I developed my quirk." I said softly. When I was about 5 we were living here in Japan and I got my quirk. The first time i discovered it was when I was watching my friend and their quirk to control electricity. I was amazed by her and I wanted to pretend I could also control the electricity like she was. She had been bouncing a small ball of electricity from hand to hand. Without really thinking I focused on her electricity and then suddenly the small ball of electricity appeared and I was holding it in my hands. Everyone was amazed and once a teacher found out they called my parents and they picked me up from school which was standard procedure so that we could get my quirk assessed by a doctor."

"Once I was at the doctor I was sitting in the waiting room with a few other children. One little boy had some cute wings and I remember being so jealous of him. I thought his mutation quirk was so cool and then suddenly right there in the waiting room I grew wings right out of my back. My mom was shocked and so was the doctor once we saw him. My mother had explained her quirk and my fathers to the doctor. My parents were both shape shifters. My mother could turn into animals and my father into anyone along with their quirks. The doctor decided to give me a small test.

The doctor placed me in a dark room with a tv and showed me short clips of quirks. He told me to focus on the people and quirks that I liked. Shortly into the video I began changing like a camelion in their environment. Parts of my body changed and I started mimicking quirks. It was nothing crazy just little things. Like instead of creating a large flame like I saw on the tv I made a small spark or flame. After about 20 minutes or so my mother and the doctor came into the room. My mom was so happy and the doctor intrigued. Not soon after I got my quirk I was forced to drop out of school."

"My parents both decided that it would be better if I started learning quirks at an early age. We discovered that the better I knew someones quirk and appearance the better I could control it. Once I reached a certain level with someones quirk I no longer needed to be them in order to use it which was something not even my father could do. So as soon as I dropped out of school my dad opened up his own hero corporation here in Japan so I could meet as many heros as I could and train with different people. Thats how I met a young and ambitious Aizawa and my favorite hero Gang Orca."

"Aizawa and I grew close because he would teach me hand to hand and he also taught me his quirk which comes in handy but it is also dangerous. Once I took away a few people quirks by accident and I figured out pretty quick you need to really focus on your target in order to make the quirk work properly. So I really tried to avoid using his quirk."

"Well it sounds like you were good at controling everyone elses quirks." Midnight said happily.

"Yeah, I was... but I soon found out the down fall to my abilities. Eventually I started really trying to copy people and I would turn into them for hours on end which was okay until I lost sight of myself. As a child if I stayed as one person for too long it was hard to snap out of their persona. We first discovered this with a small time hero in my families agency. I was suppose to stop training as him for the night and go eat with my family but for some reason I really thought I was this hero and it took a whole force of heros to fight me off because I thought they were trying to hurt me or confuse me. Eventually it was Aizawa who turned off my quirk and I eventually went back to normal."

"After that incident I was only able to stay as one hero for multiple hours if Aizawa was there. He was the only one who could really help me snap out of my psychosis if I couldn't get out myself. After that incident I hated practicing with others quirks and I limited myself to only a few times a week. During the other days of the week I would go out with other heros and watch them as they worked. I wanted to be a pro hero one day so I knew I needed to know more than just fighting. My father would allow me to go out on really simple missions or just walking around the city with the heros. I always loved being with Gang Orca. He always took me to the ocean and he would teach me what it meant to be a hero and some of his quirks. For that little amount of time I was happy but it didn't last too long."

"We soon discovered a new problem with my quirk... if I became to emotional my quirk was hard to control. Sadness, hatred, fatigue, drowsiness... they were my serious downfalls. I got angry at my dad once and I started changing into person after person without any control over it. My body was reacting to how I felt and I became dangerous like that. I once tried attacking my father as Gang orca and he got a broken arm out of it. After that I hated using my quirk. I would close myself off from my family and hide. I was so afraid to lose control because I was to unpredictably and emotional at that time."

"My mom tried to focus my powers on changing into animals like her but I can't stand turning into animals. The ability is dangerous if you're not careful. Hunters, poachers, and cruel people are every where and if I was killed as an animal I have no idea what I would do so I rarely turn into an actual animal."

"About six months after the incident with my father I had gotten over my fear of hurting people and I started training with my dad and other heros again. I think that was the last time I was truly happy..." I said putting my head down.

"Kotono..." Midnight said softly her voice full of concern.

"I think you know what happens next... I lost my father." I said with my voice cracking. "My father went on a mission with some other heros and was killed my some scumbag villain. The kill was broadcast all over the tv as a news station followed him around on that mission. I was in my room and I heard my mom scream from the living room. I quickly ran out and saw her collapsed on the floor sobbing. I remember the vivid image of my dad surrounded by a pool of his own blood and the reporter screaming that my father was down. The villain got away that night and we had lost my father."

"I remember the days leading up to his funeral I locked myself in my room. I refused to let anyone in and everyone thought it was because I was sad... I was battling with myself and I was going through hell... In my room my body was changing beyond my control. My body was shifting at high rates. I would change every few seconds from person to person until my body would collapse with exhaustion. I would black out and then it would start all over again. For three whole days I changed uncontrollably. My head hurt and my mind was tired. I thought I was going to die until finally I changed into my father and stayed that way.

It was the night before the funeral and I was at home and there were a few heros in my house. I exited my room tears steaming down my face and I walked to my mom. She screamed when she saw me and fainted. Aizawa was there and he was going to attack me until he heard my voice. I looked like my dad but it was me trapped as him. I sobbed and begged for help. I collapsed into Aizawas arms as my father and sobbed. It took hours for me to change back to my normal self."

"The following day I told everyone what had happened to me while I was in my room and I made it through the funeral without incident but I couldn't be left alone. Aizawa was constantly by my side while I was in Japan but my mother was traumatized by what happened the day before the funeral. She closed herself off from the world and was incredibly depressed. I on the other hand felt nothing but anger and resentment for the person who did this to my family."

"For months all I did was train. I pushed myself to the limit and vowed to kill the man who took my fathers life. That was one of the worst decisions I could have ever made because when that day actually came it would be the end of any control I thought I had." I said as tears started falling from my eyes and I looked up at Midnight. She looked at me and then ran to be by my side.

"What did you do that could have been so bad?" Midnight asked me clearly worried and sympathetic.

"I had just got done training with Aizawa and I was sitting down on the couch when suddenly breaking news broke onto the tv. The villain who killed my father was on the loose and the news station helicopter was following him on his rampage and a fire filled me. I went as fast as I could to where the villain was and I... I lost control."

"I confronted the villain as myself and told him who I was. He didn't even take me seriously, he laughed at me and tried walking away from me. His attitude filled me with rage and I lost it. My body changed from hero to hero. Every power I head ever used was coming out and I couldn't stop. I didn't just kill that man I tortured him. Every thing was broadcasted live across the city as I tortured this man. His screams echoed through the air and the people he worked with tried to come and help him but I killed them too. About 6 bodies in hero's from all over came to try and stop me but I fought them to. "

"That day I killed 8 people and hurt more Pro heros than I can remember. Aizawa was finally able to stop me but it took everyone wearing me down in order for him to do so. Once the ordeal was done I fell into a coma for over a month and I was no longer in Japan. My mother had taken us to America where she was from in hopes that we could start over but after what I had done there was no way I could ever live a normal life."

"Once I woke up from the coma I was so weak and depressed that all I did was sleep. My mother begged me to try and get better but I felt extreme guilt and sadness the only think I wanted to do was die and finally I tried to kill myself. I stood at the edge of the tallest building I could find and after standing on the ledge for about five minutes... I jumped."

"You tried to kill yourself!?" Midnight said as I sobbed in her arms. I whipped the tears away from my face and nodded.

"B-but obviously I didn't die." I said laughing slightly. "Japans number one hero All Might just so happened to be visiting the states and somehow he saved me. He took me under his wing for the week he was there and helped me find myself again... but hanging around such a big hero can always bring you unwanted attention. The US government found out who I was and recruited me. They promised me stability and training. They said they could help me and I believed them."

"The government trained me to be their puppet. Those bastards used me to further their agenda but at least it gave me some stability. Over the years I have killed more people than I care to remember and I have gotten lost in my roll to many times to count. Aizawa has always been there to pull me back but I get scared that one day even he wont be able to save me. I'm scared i'll hurt him or ill hurt someone else I love. When Aizawa called me to Japan I thought it was a chance to recreate myself and start over from where I was 10 years ago but I can't escape the cards fate has handed me."

"The Japanese government has good intentions but they are willing to sacrifice me in order to achieve their own goals. I am here to help the students... but somehow I just keep getting dragged into other peoples business." I said wiping away all my tears.

"Kotono... we'll protect you." Midnight said while she cried. I know that this life is hard and you don't deserve this killer reputation that was given to you. Your're a good person and powerful Allie. Let us help you... we can show you the right way to help people and we will make this a successful mission." Midnight said holding onto me tight. Tear started falling down my cheeks again.

"B-but what if I hurt you? What if I can't control my abilities?" I said breathing heavily. My heart was racing and my chest hurt.

"Were going to help you. You just have to trust us. I promise we will keep you safe." Midnight said turning my head so it faced hers. Our cheeks were covered in tears and we laughed softly through the pain.

"Thank you..." I said softly. Midnight nodded at me approvingly and gave me a hug.

"Do you have anything to drink? Im dehydrated from crying so much." She said giggling. I smiled and got us some drinks from the fridge. I sat next to Midnight and we began talking about what my new schedule was going to look like.

"From now on you will be both a student and a guest teacher at U.A." Midnight said. I looked confused by what she said. "So at the ball that is coming up shortly you will announce that you will be in Japan for a while and you will be teaching as well."

"Why am I teaching?" I asked curiously.

"Well if you're teaching we can help keep an eye on you and also you'll be semi in the public eye alleviating any questions the government may have. Plus you'll be able to keep us in the loop with what the government is making you do." Midnight said happily. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I still don't understand what the government wants from me." I said looking to Midnight.

"They wants tabs on you and they want control over you for as long as they can. Kotono... you're basically an entire force of hero's in one person. You can become anyone and do anything. Eventually you will have to put your foot down and tell the world who you are and what it is you stand for. I know you arent ready yet but I will have your back when the time comes." Midnight said happily. I nodded and let out a small sigh of relief. This was the first time in a long time I felt confident and safe.

"Midnight..." I said quietly. She cocked her head at me curiously. "Will... will you teach me your quirk?" I asked softly. Midnight let out a squeal of excitement and wrapped her arms around me. I had made a new friend and a teacher. Perhaps I could do this after all.


	11. Ditto is Here!

"Youre doing so well!" Midninight exclaimed as we finished our training session. It only lasted about an hour or so but I had her technique down and I was certain I would be able to make any man pass out without issue.

"Thanl you for training me today." I said happily. i was so greatful for Midnight and was happy she was willing to teach me.

"Any time you need help or want to train with someone just call me." Midnight said taking a seat on my couch. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Midnihgt asked. I looked at my phone and it was only about 3:00 so there was still plenty of time to do something today.

"Maybe... maybe i'll go see my dad..." I whispered. A soft smile crept onto my face. I had promised my mom I would give my dad a present for her.

"I think that will be good." Midnight said smiling at me. "Would you like some company?" She asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I know my dad would like to see Aizawa but I don't know if he has ever gone to see him or if he will." I said standing up.

"Are you going to visit him like this?" Midnight asked me.

"No... I need to go as Ditto. People dont know me as his daughter like this." I said looking down at the floor.

"Why did you change your appearance?" Midnight asked looking to be with a confused look.

"To be honest... the American government made me change my appearance. In hindsight it was a blessing because I can live a nomral life as myself. I couldnt imagine my life as a hero if everyone REALLY knew who I was." I said as my mind raced a bit.

"Well you know... i've never met Ditto..." midnihgt said teasingly. I smiled at her and nodded. Closing my eyes I focused all my energy on changing I opened my eyesonce I heard a gasp from Midnight. "W-woah, you're beautiful!" Midnight exclaimed. I smiled at her and nodded. "You look older!"

"Yeah, over the years my appearance has changed on missions. I have a fake birth certifricate and all family and friends that know about me had to sign none disclosure agreements. As Ditto I am a 24 year old hero who also teaches at a prestigous school in America. I'm unranked in America due to the fact that I work for the government but in popularity polls I place pretty high although due to my high kill rate public views very on me. I'm scared what the Japanese people will think of me." I said blushing a bit. I brushed my long white hair back and smiled at midnight.

"Well you are pretty well known here in Japan. Your father left behind quite a legacy with his hero agency." Midnight said.

"I know... that hero agency is the reason I have all this." I said stretching my arms out to my apartment. "He left behind quite a trust fund for me. And now that my mom has her own hero agency in America I can invest time into being a hero..." I said the word hero nervously. Most hero's didnt kill and were held to a much higher standard of heroism than I was. I was nervous about how my first save would be in Japan. I could no longer be the feared and impulsive killer I was in America.

"Well i'm gonna get going." Midnght said walking to the door. "Remember call me if you need something." Minihgt said before walking out the door. Once she left I went to my room and got changed into some normal street clothes. Just a pair of jeans and a plain black tee shirt. I grabbed my wallet and then left. I needed some proper clothes and some offerings before seeing my dad again.

I stopped at the corner store and grabbed some of his favorite baked goods and a jasmine scented insent which was his favorite smell. I knew my mom would be happy with the gift I brought him. Once I got done paying for my gifts I had to make my way to the train station.

I walked to the train station and took the train to the area where my father was burried. Before I went to his grave though I needed something formal to see him in. I found a Kimono shop near his grave sight and walked to it. On my way walking I got quite a few double takes and heard some whispers. I could tell that people knew who I was. Ditto the American hero. Unlike most heros I didnt need to hide my identity because Ditto was an aleas. It was well known that I would turn into a random person and blend into normal society when I wanted to. It was weird being so out in the open like this but I knew that this was the first step to owning my powers and my life.

After a few minutes of walking the Kimono shop was in sight. It was a classic wooden building with a siple sign that said Kimono on it. Walking past the big bay windows and into the shop I was greeted by a younger woman with short brown hair and she was sporting a beautiful green kimono with gold embroidery.

"Welcome in ma'am. What can I help you with?" The woman asked as I walked into the store.

"I'd like to buy a Kimono..." I said shyly. The girl laughed and looked at me with a kind smile.

"Well I think you came to the right place." She said laughing lightly. I blushed and then started looking around at the kimono's. "Do you have any colors in mind? " She asked me sweetly. I shrugged my shoulders and kept looking around. "Well whats the occasion?" She asked me. I stopped looking around and looked at the girl. She had a kind smile on her face and she kind of reminded me of my mom.

"I'm going to see my dad... it's been a while." I said softly.

"Well then let's go help you try some of these on!" The girl said happily. She took me to the back of the store and quickly pushed me into a dressing room. She instructed me to get undressed to my bra and panties. Once I was done stripping she returned shortly with the underparts of the kimono.

"Alright ma'am i'm just gonna put this on you and then we can go pick out the colors!" The woman said happily. I nodded and she bagan dressing me in the plain white garments. "So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Ko-... Ditto." I said turning a small shade of pink. The girl kept dressing me but tilted her head in a quizative type of way.

"Ditto...?" She asked confused. I nodded and looked at her.

"Well that's unique." She said smiling. "My name is Mae." She said happily as she continued to dress me.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked her.

"Well my family has owned this place for generations and I have worked here since I was a little girl." She said happily. I could tell she was good by how well she got me into the garments.

"Do you like working with Kimono's" I asked.

"Yes! They are so beautiful and I get to meet such wonderful people!" She said cheerfully. I chuckled softly and then she grabbed me by the hand. "Lets get you changed into a kimono!" Mae said happily. She rushed us out of the dressing room and into the show room where all the kimonos were.

"I don't even know where to start." I said looking around.

"Well lets start with color. What do you like?" She asked me happily. I looked around for a second as my eyes flooded with color choices. My dad would always take my mom and I to the cherry blossom festival and we would always buy new outfits. I remembered the last year we went my mom and I matched in a beautiful fushia set.

"Do you have any fushia?" I asked in hopes she would have atleast one.

"Yes we do! I think you'll look stunning in it!" Mae beamed. She scurried across the floor and returned with a large box. "Follow me!" She said. We walked back to the dressing room and she began taking the beautiful set out of the box. "This is a yukata so it is lighter than a kimono and not quite as formal. Is that okay?" Mae asked me.

"Yeah, that will be perfect." I said happily. Mae nodded and then gently picked up the garment. She walked over to me andi let her slip it over me. She closed it in the front and then tied an obi around the outside finising the look up simply, much easier than the kimonos my mom and I would wear. Mae took me out of the dressing room and into the main part of the store where there was a large full lenth mirror.

I gasped looking as the yukata. It was a beautiful Fushia color with flowers on the sleeves which extended out. The obi was blue with a white geometric design that gave it a modern look. I loved it.

"Wait here." Mae said excitedly. She ran off but returned a moment later with a pair of geta with a fushia strap. She bent down and placed the beautifully simple sandles on my feet and it really brought the look together. "Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Mae asked happily. I nodded and she took paert of my hair and placed it into a small bun and pushed my bangs down to frame my face. It really brought the look together.

"Thank you Mae." I said happily. She giggled softly and pulled me by the hand to the register. We talked for a few more moments and then I paid her for my outfit. I told her to keep or throwaway the clothes I had come in with. When I strip out of the outfits im wearing when I transform they become real material things. When they stay onmy body they will change back with my body. The people I worked for in America couldnt figure out what made that happen but for me it came in handy.

I ended up buying the Yukata, the geta, and a matching wagasa umbrella to go with my outfit. Mae and I said our goodbuys and then I was off to see my dad. I walked the 15 minutes to the grave yard and contenplated what I was going to say.

As I approached the graveyard a large red archway appeared in view. The words 'Fallen but Not Forgotten' Were written across it in large characters. I let out a deep breath as I approached the heros grave yard. The place where my father was burried was one of a few hero cemetaries in Japan. It was a place for families and fans to come and mourne, remember, and pray over their favorite heros.

As I crossed the arch I could see a few people walking around. There were kids walking around staring at the grave stones and of course people crying. I took a deep breath and kept walking deep into the grave yard. There were large beautiful trees and lots of green grass giving this place a peaceful feel.

My fathers grave was towards the back of the cemetary. He was burried in a shrine with high honors as he died in combat. Most heros in Japan were given that option unless their familys opted out. My mother knew he would want to be burried here and as I approached his grave I knew that as well.

I had finally made it to the shrine and begane assending up the stairs to the top where my dad was. Some people hurried past me and rushed up the stairs. I smiled softly. Were they going to visit my father or perhapse another hero? My heart started beating fast as I got to the top of the stairs. Once I reached the top my eyes grew large in shock. There was a small line to get to the room my father was burried. I walked to the back of the line and tapped the shoulder of an old woman waiting in line.

"Excuse me ma'am but what is going on?" I asked curiously.

"Well its Mr. Mieawa's Birthday." The old lady said. My jaw dropped and I quickly grabbed my phone. Sure enough today was my dads birthday. It had been years since I celebrated my fathers birthday and to be honest I had forgotten. I shook my head in disbilef and laughed softly. I guess today was the perfect day to come here. I clutched my gifts and umbrella in hand and then began pushing my way to the front of the line. The people behind me were getting upset. Yelling and causing a rucus. Once I got to the front of the line I was greeted by a security guard. He looked as if he was ready to scould me but then his face twisted into a shocked expression.

"D-Ditto...?" The man asked with confusion.

I blushed softly and nodded. "I- I'm here to celebrate my fathers birthday!" I said leaning into a deep bow.

"Please let Mr. Mieawa's daughter in!" The security guard yelled. I quickly turned around to face the guests and gasps errupted.

"I'm sorry for any inconvienenc." I said giving another deep bow. I was then escorted into the shrine where my father was burried. I heald my breath and the exhaled deeply once I saw the picture of my dad smiling. All around the room there were gift and insence burning. Flowers and letters scattered everywhere and I realised just how loved my father really was.

"Would you like some privacy?" The security guard asked me. I nodded and he backed the guests off and told them to come back. Once everyone left I took out the gifts for my dad and laid them infront of his head stone. I had gotten him his favorite chocolate filled bread and some matcha candy.

"Happy birthday dad." I said looking to his picture. His bright blue eyes filled me with joy and I let out a small laugh. "There are so many people here to see you today and these gifts look so beautiful. I hope you know you were loved..." I said looking around the room.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to Japan and see you... Mom misses you. She still hasnt remarried and its hard even getting her to date. She is busy with her own hero association in America though so atleast she is busy. I grabbed one of the chocolate filled breads and started eating it. "I havent had one of these in ages." I said with a full mouth. I remembered my dad and I eating these at festivals and at convienece stores. These were his favorite snack in the whole world. I had forgotten how good they were.

I stood up with a piece of bread hanging from my mouth. I did a full twirl in my Yukata and smoothed my hands over the fabric. "I hope you like my Yukata. I remember you would always buy mom and I formal Kimonos. I decided to dress it down a bit." I said happily twirling one last time. I looked back at my dads photo and let out a small sigh.

"To be honest dad I had totaly forgotten today was your birthday... I really wanted to make you promise. I came here to be a hero, but not hust any hero. I promise to be the best hero. I will no longer be a hero simply for myself but I will be a hero for the people of Japan. I will use my powers for good and I promise to make you proud. I promise to train and be as strong as I can and I promise to come visit you more often." I said happily. I meant what I said and knew these were promises I could keep. I needed to make a change for myself.

"Kotono?" I heard a soft voice from behind me. I turned away from my fathers photo and Aizawa was standing there. His hair was tied back with a few pieces of hair in his face. He was sportingand all red yukata and he had a small bottle of sake in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Midnihgt texted me." He said looking to me with a curious expression. I smiled at him and waved for him to come over to me.

"Well lets celebrate my dads birthday." I said happily. I held out a chocolate filled bread and he handed me the sake. He had brought a few glasses with him and we sat down next to my dad.

"I dont think your dad would condone you drinking." Aizawa said while pouring me a glass of sake. I shrugged and took a sip. Aizawa sat there and kept looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Aizawa.

"It's just rare to see Ditto like this..." Aizawa said taking a sip of the sake. "You're never this calm. Normally your killing people." Aizawa said. I nodded and looked at my dads picture.

"I promised my dad I would change that about myself... I wont be doing that anymore. I cant be a vigilanti anymore." I said smiling at my dad.

"I'm proud of you Kotono." Aizawa said smiling at me.

"I'm gonna need your help training more and I will need you to be paitent with me." I said looking at him.

"I'll have your back." AIzawa said nodding. He and I kept drinking and talking about me, my dad, and our plans for the future. After we finished the sake and saying goodbye to my dad we got up and made our way to the entrance of the shrine. I linked my arm to Aizawas and he carried my umbrella in his other hand. At the entrance of the shrine we were greeted by a mass of people and cameras.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Suddenly people started bombarding Aizawa and I with questions. Cameras flashed from all directions and we looked at each other.

"Ditto!" One male reporter yelled. "What brought you to Japan?" He yelled I stuttered and tried answering the question but the somebody else yelled at me.

"Ditto! Are you and Eraser Head dating?" A reporter women yelled. Aizawa and I burst into laughter and looked at each other.

"Listen everyone Ditto will be addressing the public in an upcoming press con-" Aizawa said before he was cut off by a loud sort of explosion. Everyone quickly turned and looked at the explosion. It was really close and you could see the large cloud of smoke. Aizawa looked at me and we knew we needed to go. We quickly took off down the stairs and ran towards the explosion.

We ran as fast as we could to the explosion which was not even a block away from us. It was at a near by bank. We got to the sceen and there was a large hold in the side of the bank and a few in the surrounding buildings. There was smoke and debree everywhere. People were running and screaming all around us.

"Ditto!" Aizawa yelled. "See if there are people you can help. I'm going to call in for help." Aizawa said getting on his cellphone. I ran towards a building that had a huge hole in it and thankfully I couldnt see or hear anyone but suddenly I heard a child crying. I quickly ran to the sound and found a little boy who was crying next to his mom whos leg was trapped under a large piece of stone.

"Ma'am!" I yelled as kneeled down to the woman. She looked up to me with fear in her eyes.

"P-Please help." She begged. I nodded at her.

"Please dont be affraid." I said calmly. I looked at her with soothing eyes and then focused all my energy on my ability to change. I changed into the only person I knew would calm everyone. I felt my body change and then I heard the little boy gasp.

"All Might!" The boy said excitedly. I smiled the largest smile I could and then quickly lifted the piece of stone off the woman. I gathered her and her child into my arms and got them to Aizawa.

"Eraser Head." I said as All Might. "Help these two..." I said gently setting them down. I then closed my eyes and focused onchanging back to my previous form. Once I felt the yukata on my skin I opened my eyes. "I'm going back to help." I said running back into the action.

There was still alot of smoke but atleast I could see red and blue flashing lights through the clouds of smoke. The police were on the sceen. As I ran through the smoke I could see the police surrounding a large reptile like villian. His back was to me and he was holding a woman in his arms, most likely as a hostage.

The woman was crying and screaming as the police had no way to safely get the woman from the villian.

"I'm gonna take all this money and this woman!" The villain hissed. I clenched my fist as he said his words. Suddenly the villain used his free hand and grabbed the road. He began pulling at it until a large piece of concrete was in his hand. He threw it at the police and they all had to run out of the way.

"What a mess." I heard a deep voice next to me. I looked to my left and it was endevor. His large frame towered over me and he looked downat me with a stern look. "Ditto." He said calmly. Endevor suddenly lifted his hand and was about to shoot flames at the villian. I grabbed his hand before he could do anything.

"He has a hostage." I said as calmly as possible.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" He asked aggressivly. I smirked at him and then bent down taking my shoes off. I hearled them at the back of the villains head and he turned to look at me. 

"What the hell are you doing little girl?" The villain hissed. Endevor looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Ditto what the hell are you doing?" Endevor asked not sounding amused. I chuckled and then focused all my energy on changing. I felt myself grow and I knew I had changed into the villain I was now fighting. Endevor and I were now the same height and he was looking at me.

"Stand back." I told him calmly. He gritted his teeth and looked at me.

"So you really are here Ditto." The villain hissed. He suddenly threw the woman at me and I quickly caught her. The villain suddenly charged me as my gaurd was down and I jumpped out of the way narrowingly avoiding him. I quickly handand the woman off to endevor and then went back to fight. The villain jumpped on me from the back and I flew down to the ground.

"You think youre better than me!?" The villain yelled. I grunted under hie weight as he talked smack but I knew I couldnt give up. I pushed up with all the strngth I had in this borrowed form and I quickly threw the villain off of me. He fell back and I wasted no time getting ontop of him. I quickly pushed my arm into his throat and pushed all the body wieght I had ontop of him.

"It's over!" I said. I thought about crushing his skull or maybe his throat to kill him but just as I was about to the image of my father came to mind. I had just made the promise to stop my old ways and I knew I couldnt kill him. I looked down at the villains and his eyes were full of hatred and yet fear at the same time. I let out a loud grunt and then pulled my arm back. I hit the villain in the jaw and knocked him unconsious. Once done I got off of him and reverted back to the normal Ditto. Aizawa came running to me.

"Ditto." He said with a bit of worry in his voice. I was about to open my mouth and tell him something when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was the woman the villain was holding.

"Y-You saved me." The woman said crying. She held onto me tightly and then clapping errupted around me. The police and by standers were all clapping. I looked around with shock on my face and Aizawa smiled at me.

"Good job Ditto." Aizawa said happily. I smiled at him and nodded. After a few moment the woman let go of me and was checked out by peramedics. Everyone was safe and there were only minor injuries and zero casualties. My Yukata was a bit dirty and my hair was a mess. By shoeless feet were darkend by the dirt on the road and I felt a bit tired. Aizawa was about to take me home when I was approached by a news station with a camera in hand.

"Ditto. You just made your first save in Japan and stopped a villain. Is there anything you would like to say to all of Japan?" The News anchor said as she smiled at me. I looked over to the camera with its red light flashing in my face. I smoothed my hair out and then cleared my throat.

"I would just like to say that now that I am in Japan all you villains better stay clear and watch your back. The Mimick hero is in Japan and I will not tolerate any crimes while I am here. I'm ready to Go Beyond Plus Ultra!" I said holding out a thumbs up to the camera. Aizawas jaw dropped in shock. Ditto was normally not the type of hero to say anything to press, and if she did it was rarely positive. I was basically a whole new person to him. Suddenly Aizawa stepped in and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ditto will be holding a press confrence at the upcoming heros ball. We will address more at that time." Aizawa said before dragging me away from the press. We couldnt go home right away so Aizawa took me to endeavor place. After being introduced to endeavor's Daughter they drew me a bath. The bath was upstairs and was in an old Japanese style. After stripping and putting my white hair into a bun I decided to get in.

The warm water flooded my body and I relaxed into the giant tub. The bath itself was definately Endevour sized and allowed me to fully sumberge myself in the water. I held my breath, covered my eyes and let the water cover me. My Body was a little sore from what had happend with the villian.

I opened my eyed and saw someone standing above me from under the water. I suddenly sat up and water splashed around me. It was Todoroki from class. I stared at him and he stared back at me. His eyes were wide and I could see his chest moving fast in and out as he breathed.

"Todoroki! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Todoroki asked just as confused. I felt like smacking myself in the head. He has never met me before so how would I know him?

"I know your class mate Kotono." I said nervously. "She's told me about all of you." I said getting out of the hot water I had just gotten in. My naked body was dripping with water and I quickly wrapped a towle around myself. Todoroki who was normally quite andcomposed was blushing and looking down. I chuckled softly to myself and looked at him.

"M-My dad told me to come up here and let you know that you can sleep in my room if youre tired." Todoroki said turning around and reaching for the door.

"Can you show me where that is?" I asked before he could open the door. He nodded and then quickly disappeared from the bathroom. I changed into a pair of white cotton shorts and a black tank top that exposed my midrift. I let my wet hair down and then exited the bathroom. Todoroki was wating for me outside the door .

"let me show you to my room." Todoroki said. He led me down a hallway and then we stopped at the door on the end of the hall. He opened the door and revealed a very plain room. A queen size bed covered with a deep blue blanket was in the corner. He had a computer with a desk and a chair and a book shelf. I walked inside and he followed behind me closing the door.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Todoroki said sitting down at his computer desk. "I have to do some homework...I hope you don't mind." He said as I walked to the bed and laid down.

"No, I'm fine." I said getting comfy ontop of his bed. We were silent and the only thing I could here was the sound of clicking at the keyboard. I closed my eyes and started drifting.

"Hey Ditto." Todoroki said.

"Yes?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Can you tell me about Kotono?" Todoroki asked.

"Well..." I said blushing softly. It wasnt easy talking about myself. "Well she is a pretty sweet girl. She hasnt always had the best life but she is hoping to start over here. To be honest she needs to stop worrying about everything and get some friends." I said happily.

"Okay. Thank you." Todoroki said softly before clicking at his computer again. I smiled and fell asleep. I wonder why he was asking about me.


	12. Icy Friendship

"I'm ready to go Plus Ultra!" The words echoed in my head as I walked down the street. I couldnt believe that I had officialy made my appearance in Japan and I had been so well recieved. All day media report blasted about Ditto being in town. Some people were happy I was here, others were worried I would attract alot of villains and chaos was inevitable. While chaos did tend to follow me I had been having a recent lucky streak with keeping it to myself.

A sigh parted my lips as thoughts ran through my head. I tried shaking them and thought about the task at hand. I was heading over to Todoroki's house. As a favor for the help I promised Endevour I would train Todoroki. He was so happy when I told him. He was confident that my powers were strong enough to get Todoroki on the right track to becoming the ultimate hero. I personally thought he was already on the right track and that he didnt need much help but what did I know.

I rounded the corner of the side walk and was shortly in front of Todoroki's house. I let myself in and took off my plain black flats. Nobody was home at the moment so the house was quiet. Endevour made sure that hos other children were not at home for the day. He wanted Todoroki to do nothing but train so that meant no distractions, not even family.

I krept quietly up the stairs to the dojo and took off the plain red shirt I was wearing. I had a black sports bra underneeth and my plain black leggings. I tied back my brown hair and then sat on the floor. There was no need to be Ditto right now. Todoroki shouldnt be home for about anothe 30 minutes or so I decided to do some stretches. I turned on some music and began stretching.

As I stretched I thought about Bakugo and Kirishima. They must be worried that I'm not in school. There was no need for me to be there for the next two days. It was time for them to train for the sports festival. I wasnt going to be participating, instead I would be cheering everyone on from the sidelines.

My mind raced as I thought about who might win. There were alot of talented people in class 1-A and I knew any of them could easily take the win. I thought about Todoroki wondering how he and I would sparr tonight and I would really be able to test his quirk. "I wonder what quirk I should use against Todoroki." I said outloud as I stood up straight.

"What do you mean what quirk?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumpped back and turned to see who said that. Todoroki was standing in the door way and I was taken back.

"T-Todoroki!" I said worried. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aizawa let us out early... and I could be asking you why youre here." Todoroki said looking at me. My mind was racing. What was I going to tell him? Ditto was suppose to be here, not me!

"W-well Ditto was suppose to come here and train you today b-but she had to... Had to do uhh hero work." I spat out quickly. Hopefully he bought the lie.

"Okay." Todoroki said. I let out a soft sigh of relief. "But then why are you here?" Todoroki asked. Throwing me through another loop.

"Well I told her I would come here and let you know. And I thought maybe we could train a little." I said looking at Todoroki. He had his usual blank expression on his face and looked at me.

"If you insist we can, but i'm kind of tired and I have home work." Todoroki said walking out of the dojo. I quickly walked after him and followed him to his room.

"Why dont I help you with your homework?" I said happily. Todoroki set his backpack down and started taking off his jacket. "Or why dont I cook something for you? I'm kind of hungry." I said. "Or maybe we can-." I said being cut off.

"Why do you need to do something with me?" Todoroki said coldly. "Why don't you do something on your own? Or maybe leave?" Todoroki said looking at me.

"O-oh no problem..." I said softly. I was kind of hurt he was being so cold. "I guess im being annoying. I'll go find something else to do." I said turning around. I walked down the hallway and in to the dojo. I grabbed my red shirt and put it on. I walked out of the dojo and started walking towards the stairs. Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and saw Todoroki looking at me.

"I'm sorry..." Todoroki said softly. "I know youre just trying to be my friend... so why don't we do something together." He said. I smiled at him and nodded. "How about I treat you to some food." Todoroki said. I nodded happily and he quickly got changed and we were out the door.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Todoroki asked as we walked down the street. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt matching mine. We were walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"I don't really know what's around here." I said looking around as we walked.

"Well take your pick when you see something." Todoroki said smoothly. I smirked and kept looking. As I was looking around I saw a small park hidden behind some trees. Suddenly an idea poped into my head.

"Why dont we stop at a convienence store." I said happily.

"A convienece store? Todoroki asked confused. I smiled and nodded. He shrugged and we made our way to the nearest store. Once inside Todoroki and I scattered and grabbed the food we wanted. After a few moments I returned to the cash register with a good portion of food. I grabbed some onigiri, a cold drink and some melon bread. Todoroki meet me up front with his food. He had a salmon bento box and a cold drink. Todoroki paid for our food and after it was bagged up we walked outside.

"Okay so where do you wanna eat?" Todoroki asked.

"The park!" I shouted. I gripped the bag in one hand and Todorokis hand in my other. I started running towards the park. Todoroki had a very confused look on his face as we ran. Once we got to the park I immediately ran to the swings and motioned for todoroki to sit on the one next to me. We sat down in the small empty park and quietly began eating our small feast.

"Kotono..." Todoroki said quietly. I looked at him while chewing my onigiri. "Why werent you at school today?" He asked.

"Well." I said swallowing my food. you guys are training for the sports festival. Im not going to participate, so no real reason for me to go right now." I said happily. Todoroki just looked at me with a neutral expression.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked cleverly.

"Well I-..." Todoroki blushed softly and looked away from me. I chuckled softly and continued eating.

"It's quiet at school without you." Todoroki said. "Bakugo and Kirishima don't seem to know what to do without you there." Todoroki said looking back at me. I blushed trying to hide it. "Are you dating one of them?" Todoroki asked.

"N-No... We're just friends." I said nervously. I dont know how people would react if they knew what was going on between all of us. It was hard enough for me to deal with the situation, imagine if I had everyone elses feelings to deal with.

"Can... Can we be friends?" Todoroki asked me softly. I turned and looked at him with slight shock on my face. "Ditto told me you didnt have many friends and well to be honest, neither do I." Todoroki said

"Id like that." I said happily. Todoroki smiled at me and we finished our food. We sat in the park and talked for a few hours getting to know each other. Before we knew it the sun was going down so we decided to get back to his place.

"So what made you wanna join the hero course?" I asked Todoroki as we walked.

"To be honest my dad wanted me to be a pro hero... I want to surpass everyone and become the number one hero." Todoroki said letting out a small sigh. The sigh made me cock my head.

"I'm ready to go Plus Ultra!" The words echoed in my head as I walked down the street. I couldn't believe that I had officially made my appearance in Japan and I had been so well received. All day media report blasted about Ditto being in town. Some people were happy I was here, others were worried I would attract a lot of villains and chaos was inevitable. While chaos did tend to follow me I had been having a recent lucky streak with keeping it to myself.

A sigh parted my lips as thoughts ran through my head. I tried shaking them and thought about the task at hand. I was heading over to Todoroki's house. As a favor for the help I promised Endevor I would train Todoroki. He was so happy when I told him. He was confident that my powers were strong enough to get Todoroki on the right track to becoming the ultimate hero. I personally thought he was already on the right track and that he didn't need much help but what did I know.

I rounded the corner of the side walk and was shortly in front of Todoroki's house. I let myself in and took off my plain black flats. Nobody was home at the moment so the house was quiet. Endevour made sure that hos other children were not at home for the day. He wanted Todoroki to do nothing but train so that meant no distractions, not even family.

I crept quietly up the stairs to the dojo and took off the plain red shirt I was wearing. I had a black sports bra underneath and my plain black leggings. I tied back my brown hair and then sat on the floor. There was no need to be Ditto right now. Todoroki shouldn't be home for about another 30 minutes or so I decided to do some stretches. I turned on some music and began stretching.

As I stretched I thought about Bakugo and Kirishima. They must be worried that I'm not in school. There was no need for me to be there for the next two days. It was time for them to train for the sports festival. I wasn't going to be participating, instead I would be cheering everyone on from the sidelines.

My mind raced as I thought about who might win. There were a lot of talented people in class 1-A and I knew any of them could easily take the win. I thought about Todoroki wondering how he and I would spar tonight and I would really be able to test his quirk. "I wonder what quirk I should use against Todoroki." I said out loud as I stood up straight.

"What do you mean what quirk?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumped back and turned to see who said that. Todoroki was standing in the door way and I was taken back.

"T-Todoroki!" I said worried. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aizawa let us out early... and I could be asking you why you're here." Todoroki said looking at me. My mind was racing. What was I going to tell him? Ditto was suppose to be here, not me!

"W-well Ditto was suppose to come here and train you today b-but she had to... Had to do uhh hero work." I spat out quickly. Hopefully he bought the lie.

"Okay." Todoroki said. I let out a soft sigh of relief. "But then why are you here?" Todoroki asked. Throwing me through another loop.

"Well I told her I would come here and let you know. And I thought maybe we could train a little." I said looking at Todoroki. He had his usual blank expression on his face and looked at me.

"If you insist we can, but i'm kind of tired and I have home work." Todoroki said walking out of the dojo. I quickly walked after him and followed him to his room.

"Why don't I help you with your homework?" I said happily. Todoroki set his backpack down and started taking off his jacket. "Or why don't I cook something for you? I'm kind of hungry." I said. "Or maybe we can-." I said being cut off.

"Why do you need to do something with me?" Todoroki said coldly. "Why don't you do something on your own? Or maybe leave?" Todoroki said looking at me.

"O-oh no problem..." I said softly. I was kind of hurt he was being so cold. "I guess i'm being annoying. I'll go find something else to do." I said turning around. I walked down the hallway and in to the dojo. I grabbed my red shirt and put it on. I walked out of the dojo and started walking towards the stairs. Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and saw Todoroki looking at me.

"I'm sorry..." Todoroki said softly. "I know you're just trying to be my friend... so why don't we do something together." He said. I smiled at him and nodded. "How about I treat you to some food." Todoroki said. I nodded happily and he quickly got changed and we were out the door.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Todoroki asked as we walked down the street. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt matching mine. We were walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"I don't really know what's around here." I said looking around as we walked.

"Well take your pick when you see something." Todoroki said smoothly. I smirked and kept looking. As I was looking around I saw a small park hidden behind some trees. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we stop at a convenience store." I said happily.

"A convenience store? Todoroki asked confused. I smiled and nodded. He shrugged and we made our way to the nearest store. Once inside Todoroki and I scattered and grabbed the food we wanted. After a few moments I returned to the cash register with a good portion of food. I grabbed some onigiri, a cold drink and some melon bread. Todoroki meet me up front with his food. He had a salmon bento box and a cold drink. Todoroki paid for our food and after it was bagged up we walked outside.

"Okay so where do you wanna eat?" Todoroki asked.

"The park!" I shouted. I gripped the bag in one hand and Todoroki's hand in my other. I started running towards the park. Todoroki had a very confused look on his face as we ran. Once we got to the park I immediately ran to the swings and motioned for todoroki to sit on the one next to me. We sat down in the small empty park and quietly began eating our small feast.

"Kotono..." Todoroki said quietly. I looked at him while chewing my onigiri. "Why weren't you at school today?" He asked.

"Well." I said swallowing my food. you guys are training for the sports festival. I'm not going to participate, so no real reason for me to go right now." I said happily. Todoroki just looked at me with a neutral expression.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked cleverly.

"Well I-..." Todoroki blushed softly and looked away from me. I chuckled softly and continued eating.

"It's quiet at school without you." Todoroki said. "Bakugo and Kirishima don't seem to know what to do without you there." Todoroki said looking back at me. I blushed trying to hide it. "Are you dating one of them?" Todoroki asked.

"N-No... We're just friends." I said nervously. I don't know how people would react if they knew what was going on between all of us. It was hard enough for me to deal with the situation, imagine if I had everyone elses feelings to deal with.

"Can... Can we be friends?" Todoroki asked me softly. I turned and looked at him with slight shock on my face. "Ditto told me you didn't have many friends and well to be honest, neither do I." Todoroki said

"Id like that." I said happily. Todoroki smiled at me and we finished our food. We sat in the park and talked for a few hours getting to know each other. Before we knew it the sun was going down so we decided to get back to his place.

"So what made you wanna join the hero course?" I asked Todoroki as we walked.

"To be honest my dad wanted me to be a pro hero... I want to surpass everyone and become the number one hero." Todoroki said letting out a small sigh. The sigh made me cock my head.

"Something seems off by the way you say that." I said looking at Todoroki. He looked over at me and had a blank expression on his face.

"My dad really pushes me to do my best but he has done some things that I cannot forgive him for. I will become the number one hero but I refuse to use this side!" Todoroki declared while lifting his left hand to the scar on his face. We stopped walking, Todoroki and I faced each other while he held his hand over his scar. "I will prove to everyone that I can do it without his quirk."

"Todoroki..." I said softly. I gently grabbed Todoroki's hand away from his face and his eyes looked back at me. I placed my hand on his cheek and my thumb gently trailed over his scar. "In our lives there will always be things we wish we could change about ourselves. Weather it be our appearance, family, memories, or even our quirk." I said softly as images of my father flashed in my mind. "But this is the only life we are given and your quirk is what you were given. I believe you can do anything with just your one side, but the other half is you as well and that quirk is part of you whether you like it or not. You can either choose to let it define you, or you can take charge and you can define it." I said pulling todoroki in for a hug.

"K-Kotono." Todoroki said. I held him tightly and let go shortly after. I stood back and looked at Todoroki who was blushing.

"Let's get you back home." I said grabbing Todoroki's hand. We walked back to his house holding hands. As we approached his father Endevor was standing outside the door. I let go of Todoroki's hand and we walked over to his dad.

"Hello Endevor." I said happily. Todoroki looked at me with a bit of shock.

"Who are you? Why are you with my son? And where is Ditto?" Endevor asked.

"Ditto was here earlier, she left a little while ago so we went and got some food after training." I said lying through my teeth. "I'm a family friend of Ditto's family and a transfer student from America, My name is Kotono." I said happily. "Ditto thought my quirks would be useful."

"Quirks?" Endevor asked curiously.

"Yeah I have elemental control." I said. Endevor looked at me curiously.

"Let's go." Endevor said looking at Todoroki. He nodded as his father dissapeared inside. Todoroki and I stood outside looking at each other.

"Kotono." Todoroki said. "Can...Can I see you again tomorrow?" Todoroki asked. I smiled and nodded. Todoroki smirked. I quickly pulled out my phone and handed it to Todoroki.

"Put your number in so we can text." I said. Todoroki put his phone number in my phone and we parted ways. I began my walk home and wondered what made Todoroki want to see me again.

Once I was home I got undressed and took a shower. I was exhausted and decided to get into bed. As I lay there with the lights off. I took a look at my phone and saw a few missed calls and texts. Bakugo, Kirishima, and then one text from Todoroki.

I knew what Kirishima and Bakugo wanted but what could Todoroki need. I opened the text.

T: Let's do something fun tomorrow.

I smiled and felt really happy. I could tell that Todoroki had always been really reserved and was most likely not use to being around people. I smirked and decided to snap a picture and send it to Todoroki instead of a normal reply. I made sure that my breasts were covered with my blanket and then took a selfie holding a peace sign up by my face with a smile. I sent it to Todoroki and then put my phone down. I wondered how he would take the picture.


End file.
